Explicit Love Story - YunJae vers
by Redevil9095
Summary: Semua orang menganggapku ahli dalam berpacaran. Bahkan pertanyaan mendetail tentang cara berciuman dan melakukan hubungan intim juga datang mengampiriku. Ucapan vulgar yang keluar dari mulutku sesungguhnya adalah hasil dari pengetahuan yang kudapat melalui internet dan majalah. YUNJAE! GS! Warn NC 17! FF SADURAN! (Editor : IchigoMin)
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction | Explicit Love Story | Yunjae | 1**

**©Cerita diambil dari K-Iyagi by Lee Sae In (2006)**

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

**Title: Explicit Love Story**

**Pair: Yunho & Jaejoong**

**Story line: Lee Sae In 2006**

**Genre: M, Drama, Hurt, GS for UKE!**

**Warn: FF INI DARI NOVEL LEE SAE IN "EXPLICIT LOVE STORY", CERITA, ISI,TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL, KECUALI DIRUBAH UNTUK KENYAMANAN CERITA, SEPERTI NAMA TOKOH, TEMPAT. SAYA MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI, JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. DLDR OKAY!**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **

Semua orang menganggapku ahli dalam berpacaran. Bahkan pertanyaan mendetail tentang cara berciuman dan melakukan hubungan intim juga datang mengampiriku. Ucapan vulgar yang keluar dari mulutku sesungguhnya adalah hasil dari pengetahuan yang kudapat melalui internet dan majalah.

.

.

**Attention:**

-Sebelum kalian bingung, peran Boa disini itu umurnya lebih muda dibandingkan Jaejoong. Jadi Jaejoong disini dipanggil "eonni" karena dia yang paling tua.

-Novel/Ff ini menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama, jadi jangan bingung juga ^^b

-Dalam part 1 ini, ada 2 side. Yaitu yang pertama part Jaejoong, dan yang kedua part Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

Bercinta adalah tujuan akhir dari perjodohan. Sabtu malam yang indah, aku duduk sambil sedikit menahan laju feromonku yang sudah menggebu-gebu untuk mewujudkan tujuan akhir itu. Namun, aku tidak tahu apakah karena nafsu feromonku yang terlalu kuat atau terlalu rendah, para pejantan yang ada dihadapanku ini seolah tidak merasakan apa-apa. Aku menyimpulkan hal ini setelah memperhatikan bahwa tak satupun dari keempat pejantan yang datang untuk menjadi calon pasangan bercintaku memalingkan mata ke arahku.

Hampir keempatnya menjatuhkan mata pada Kwon Boa yang ada disebelahku. Lebih tepatnya lagi, mereka menjatuhkan pandangannya ke kaki mulus dibawah rok mini dan belahan dadanya yang mengundang. Tidak hanya karena ia mengenakan T shirt dengan Vneck dan bra B-cup, tetapi setiap kali ia menggerakkan badanya, belahan dadanya juga ikut terlihat.

Dan lagi, ada objek yang menarik dipandang mata. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Yunho. Aku hanya mendengar sekilas saja ketika ia memperkenalkan dirinya tadi. Ya, dari ketiga pejantan tadi, yang satu ini tampak jauh lebih baik.

Wajahnya bukan sekedar tampan, melainkan juga memiliki pesona misterius. Yang pertama adalah kening yang indah dan garis hidung yang menempel dengan indah itu tersusun rapi serta pas di wajahnya.

Sudah jelas bahwa dia menyadari dirinya adalah seorang pejantan yang menarik. Berkali-kali mataku dan matanya bertemu pandang, dan sebanyak itu pulalah ia memamerkan senyum misteriusnya. Meskipun aku kesal dan sadar bahwa senyuman itu tidak berarti apa-apa, jantngku tetap berdegup setiap kali ia melakukanya.

"Eonni.."

Taemin salah satu gadis lainnya disebelahku menepuk pundakku pelan. Taemin mengingatkan kalau ponselku sedang berdering. Ini pasti penelpon untuk Boa, beberapa waktu yang lalu aku dan Kwon Boa bergabung dengan Klub Movie Nest. Sepertinya, Boa tidak mencantumkan nomor ponselnya dalam formulir pendaftaran, sehingga mereka menghubungiku yang saat ini teman seangkatanya.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, Boa ada disebelahku, ini kuberikan padanya ya."

"Nomor yang bisa dihubungi? Ah, baiklah.. 010.."

Karena Boa mengecilkan suaranya, para pejantan yang dikuasai instingnya pun melebarkan telinganya untuk mencuri dengar nomor ponsel Boa yang dia sebutkan. Mereka mendadak menajamkan telinga seolah kesulitan mendengar dan terlihat seperti sedang mengulurkan pena dan memo sambil memohon Boa untuk menuliskan nomor ponselnya. Namun, suasana itu tiba-tiba berubah. Bahkan akupun berpikir kalau ada kesalahan dalam pendengaranku.

"6969. Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok."

Boa mengakhirinya dengan ramah. Sembari tersenyum lebar ia pun berkata padaku, "Mereka bilang besok adalah pesta penyambutan anggota baru, Eonni juga diajak datang. Omong-omong, aku tidak tahu kalau eonni juga bergabung di klub itu."

"Apa benar nomornya 6969?" Ujar pria berkacamata yang tampak menakutkan, jelek, dan berperawakan kasar.

Dengan polosnya Boa menoleh kearah pria itu dan mengangguk. Seketika itu juga aku menahan tawaku, dan senyuman aneh pun muncul dari para pria yang duduk dihadapanku. Boa dan gadis lain belum bisa memahami situasi itu dan hanya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

"Nona kau tahu? Aku juga sangat ingin melakukan 6969. Nona Boa mau tidak melakukan 6969 denganku?"

Seketika, meja kamipun dipenuhi pembicaraan mengenai 69. Mereka pun semakin menjadi-jadi dan keasyikan setengah mati begitu melihat para gadis yang lain memiringkan kepala mereka karena masih belum mengerti juga. Para laki-laki itu semakin menjadi-jadi menggoda gadis yang polos.

"Tunggu dulu."

Aku yang tadinya hanya duduk minum kopi dengan tenang dan sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian, menjadi pusat perhatian dari semua orang yang duduk dimeja ini. Wajahku seketika memucat. Aku memang tidak terbiasa dengan pusat perhatian orang. Aku memotong pembicaraan mereka atas ketidaksopanan mereka. Tapi kini aku sedikit takut untuk mengutarakannya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, bisakah anda memperlihatkan telapak tangan anda?"

Pria itu tampak kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Dengan ragu-ragu, iapun meletakkan tangannya diatas meja. Tangannya sangat tebal dan besar.

"Tangan anda kecil ya?"

"Apakah anda mau bilang kalau tanganku menarik?"

Begitu aku menyentuh tangannya, dia tersenyum dengan angkuh seolah berpikir kalau aku ada rasa padanya.

"Kalau begitu, saya boleh mengomentari tangan anda yang menarik ini kan?"

Diwajahnya ada rasa penasaran layaknya seorang anak kecil. Aku mengeluarkan penggaris dari dalam kotak pensil yang ada ditasku. Lalu, aku mengukur tangannya dari bagian ujung telunjuk hingga bagian bawah telapak tangannya.

"10,5 cm kan? Ukurannya lebih kecil daripada ukuran badan anda ya."

Dia langsung menurunkan tangannya kebawah, seolah mengerti akan ucapanku barusan. Namun, ukurannya sudah terlanjur ku umumkan. Pertunjukanku ini kulakukan dengan ucapan yang jelas seolah kutujukan kepada orang-orang yang masih belum mengerti akan arti ucapanku tadi.

"Ukuran anda 10,5 cm ketika ereksi memang tergolong pendek dibandingkan ukuran normal rata-rata pria Korea yang berukuran 12,5 cm, tapi hal itu bukan suatu masalah yang besar. Meski begitu, bukankah anda lebih baik berusaha menurunkan berat badan anda? Anda tahu? Jika bagian perut mengalami kegemukan, milik anda itu akan terbenam dalam timbunan lemak dan menjadi semakin kecil. Satu hal lagi, jika anda ingin melakukan posisi 69, bisa jadi pasangan anda akan mengalami sesak napas akibat terbenam dalam lemak diperut anda."

Seketika para pria yang tadinya meletakkan tangannya diatas meja, langsung menurunkan tangannya secara perlahan. Lalu, tampak kekesalan diwajah para gadis ini yang sepertinya mulai memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh para pria tadi. Aku gugup karena menyadari bahwa semua orang mulai memperhatikan ucapanku.

"Selain itu, biasanya kalau pria itu seorang player, mereka cenderung tidak berfantasi untuk melakukan posisi 69 lagi. Karena posisi itu adalah posisi paling dasar dan paling normal bagi seorang player sejati."

Oh! Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan ucapanku. Seharusnya aku berhenti. Meskipun yang lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika kami membahas posisi 69, dia hanya tersenyum sewajarnya. Ketika aku juga terlihat 100% belum pernah mengalaminya secara langsung sekalipun, dia hanya memperhatikanku dalam diam, dengan ekspresi yang seolah berkata kalau dia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Sesaat, kami bertemu pandang. Seketika itu pula, aku merasa kalau aku diperhatikan lekat-lekat dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Karena itulah, aku langsung berhenti mengoceh dan tersenyum padanya secara paksa lalu menarik tasku dan melangkah keluar dari kafe dengan cepat.

Sialan! Pada akhirnya semua ucapanku tadi akan menyebar diantara teman-teman seangkatanku. Semua pasti akan mengecapku sebagai orang yang sudah berpengalaman akan hal itu. Sebenarnya hal itu tidak lebih dari ilmu pengetahuan. Namun rasa tidak nyaman dicap seperti itu adalah kenyataan.

Aku naik bus menuju rumah, untung ada satu kursi yang masih kosong. Aku merasa ada bayangan gelap besar yang menutupi kepalaku. Tak tahu kenapa aku seolah mengenalnya. Akan sangat memalukan kalau aku menoleh keatas untuk melihat wajahnya karena dia berdiri tepat disebelahku. Akupun akhirnya menolehkan kepalaku sedikit dan mencuri pandang hingga aku melihat wajahnya. Ternyata lelaki itu Yunho. Kenapa dia disini? Jantungku jadi berdebar-debar karena aku beranggapan kalau dia menyukaiku, tapi aku juga sedikit takut melihat kelakuanku di kafe tadi.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Me..memangnya kenapa?"

Semangatku menghilang entah kemana dan aku menjawabnya dengan terbata seperti orang melakukan kesalahan.

"Aku masih penasaran tentang posisi 69, bagaimana cara menghilangkan rasa penasaranku ini ya?"

Apa maksudnya? 69? Aku merasakan wajahku mulai memucat dan bibirku yang tadinya bergetar menjadi diam. Tidak mungkin! Dia memintaku untuk mengajari posisi 69? Dengan cara apa aku mengajarinya? Sekadar teori sajakah? Atau dengan tindakan?

Dia tampak menahan tawanya ketika tampak kerutan didahiku karena memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan. Lalu, dia berjalan menuju pintu bus dan melompat turun. Tak sekalipun dia menoleh kearahku lagi. Apa mungkin dia sedang mempermalukanku?

.

.

.

.

.

"Eonni.. sebenarnya 69 itu apasih?"

Aku hampir saja menyemburkan minumanku pada orang yang berada didepanku. Itu karena Boa menanyakannya dengan wajah yang sangat lugu. Aku menoleh ke sekeliling kami, kalau ada yang mendengarkan ucapan Boa. Untung saja tidak ada yang memperhatikan. Tempat ini adalah tempat penyambutan anggota baru dan klub yang dibicarakan oleh Boa tempo hari. Kurang lebih sekitar 40 orang tampak mendirikan rumah tenda dipinggir sana.

Aku menatap Boa dengan sedikit kesal. Boa... ketidaktahuan itu memang tidak salah, tetapi sikap tidak peduli itu salah. Apa kau belum paham juga? Jika aku jadi kau, kalau hal seperti kemarin diketahui semua orang, terlebih lagi soal kenyatan bahwa aku dipermainkan Yunho, aku akan mencari tahu semua tentang 69 diwaktu luangku. Menurutmu? Dunia itu seperti apa sih? Kau kan bisa mencari tahu semua itu melalui internet. Apa kau harus menanyakannya lagi? Apalagi ditempat banyak orang seperti ini pula.

Aku membasahi tanganku dengan air minum dan menuliskan angka 6 dan 9 diatas meja.

"Coba kau bayangkan kedua angka ini sebagai pria dan wanita.."

Dengan mata yang tampak besar karena softlens, Boa mengamati kedua angka itu dengan seksama.

"Ini sama seperti posisi badan. Kau mengerti apa yang ku maksud dengan posisi, kan?"

Boa mengangguk. Sambil mengerutkan dahinya, Boa mengamati kedua angka tersebut. Rambut panjangnya terurai dibahunya. Sementara itu, aku merasa sedang merusak gadis polos. Namun, sikap Boa itu mulai menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitar kami seolah mempertanyakan apa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh Boa itu.

Lalu sembari menunjuk tulisan dimeja dengan wajah polosnya, Boa bertanya. "Tapi, kenapa dengan posisi ini? Kalau berposisi seperti ini, bagaimana bisa melakukan itu?"

Benar-benar lawan berat untuk dikalahkan! Melihat jawabannya yang sangat lugu, aku jadi merasa kalau aku terlalu vulgar menaggapinya. Aku merasa, bahwa aku tahu banyak hal. Padahal aku belum menikah.

"Hmm.. maksudku begini, pada dasarnya ini bukan untuk sekadar melakukan 'itu' saja, tapi.. dalam tingkatan hubungan seks, posisi ini bisa dibilang sebagai posisi yang paling efisien untuk saling memberi kepuasan pada pasangan.." jelasku padanya.

"Kalian sedang membahas sesuatu yang menarik ya?"

Senior wanita bergabung disebelah Boa, dan wajahnya langsung mengerut begitu melihat angka yang tertulis dimeja tadi. Sepertinya dia memahami angka itu. Situasi ini bukan situasi yang baik. Bagi seorang wanita yang belum menikah, mengetahui hal-hal ini bisa saja dianggap aneh oleh orang lain.

"Uwaaahhh! Apa-apaan ini? Anak-anak zaman sekarang benar-benar tidak terkontrol ya?!"

Kalau tidak salah namanya Gayoung. Karena dia mengucapkan dengan nada tinggi, para senior lain yang tadinya sibuk dengan cerita masing-masingpun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kami.

"Coba lihat apa yang mereka tulis disini. Ini pasti ulahmu kan Kim Jaejoong?"

Seketika itu juga aku merasa kesal, aku mengenal Gayoung karena dia lebih tua satu angkatan di atasku, tetapi usianya lebih muda tiga tahun dariku dan seumuran dengan adikku. Dia menjadi kakak angkatanku karena aku berusia 24 tahun ini terlambat masuk sebagai mahasiswa baru. Apakah aku harus memarahinya yang lebih muda dariku karena memanggilku anak-anak dengan tidak sopan? Namun aku memilih mengalah. Selain itu, kalau aku berulah ditempat seperti ini, mungkin akan mempengaruhi kehidupan kampusku nanti. Gayoung menganggapku seusia dengan mahasiswa baru lainnya.

"69..? Hahahahha.. Sepertinya kau pantas jadi penerusnya Jung Yunho.. " ucap Kangta dan kemudian tertawa.

Kangta, hanya dia yang seumuran denganku dan karena dia juga satu-satunya pria yang lumayan ganteng diklub ini. Dan satu-satunya pria yang kutaksir disini.

Situasi seperti ini membuatku buruk dimata mereka semua. Semua ini gara-gara Boa ini. Dan siapa lagi itu, Jung Yunho?

"Jung Yunho?" tiba-tiba Boa mengalihkan pembicaraan, yah kalau sudah begini siapa yang bisa disalahkan? Ini semua kesalahanku dari awal.

"Iya, ada seseorang bernama Jung Yunho yang terkenal di klub kita ini," Gayoung menyambut perkataan Kangta.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia teman seangkatan Kangta seonbae kan? Dengar-dengar dia sedang wamil. Kapan berakhirnya?"

"Katanya dia akan kembali di semester ini. Aku tidak tahu entah apa yang terjadi disisi timur Korea tempat dia berjaga, dia tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungiku.."

Untung saja topik pembicaraan mereka teralihkan pada seorang Jung Yunho.

"Kakak senior itu sangat mempesona, karena setiap wanita pasti akan jatuh cinta jika melihatnya. Dia tidak hanya menarik, tapi juga sangat memikat hati para wanita."

Apa mungkin yang dimaksud adalah seorang players?

Dan Kangta berkata lagi, "Itu hanya gosip, ketika masih menjadi mahasiswa baru, dia sepertimu, Kim Jaejoong. Pada umumnya para gadis tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti itu.."

"Sepertinya senior yang satu itu menarik ya.."

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, lagi-lagi Boa tertawa dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar. Akupun teringat hasil pengamatanku belakangan ini. Ekspresi sempurna dari wajah Boa itu sepertinya dibuat-buat dan ia sudah melatih setiap sudut wajahnya dengan baik dirumah. Melihat caranya menaikkan pundak, menurunkan kepala, dan senyuman kecil sembari membelalakkan matanya. Dan tentu saja, tambahan maskara untuk menambah panjang lengkungan bulu matanya.

Kemudian senior laki-laki lain yang ada disebelahnya pun berkata lagi, "Kangta Seonbae, apakah cerita yang itu benar? Katanya ada senior perempuan pingsan ketika berciuman dengan Jung Yunho seonbae?"

Seketika itu juga, Kangta menjawabnya sambil tertawa, "iya cerita itu benar. Ada senior wanita yang datang menghampirinya dan langsung menciumnya. Mungkin awalnya dia hanya berniat untuk sekadar mengecupnya dan berlari kabur. Tapi anak ini memeluk pinggang senior wanita itu dan tidak melepaskannya. Pada akhirnya, senior wanita itu pingsan begitu saja. Entah karen dia kaget atau pura-pura pingsan, gosip pun mencuat dan berkata kalau Jung Yunho sangat mahir dalam berciuman sampai-sampai orang lain pingsan dibuatnya,"

"Bagaimana dengan pacar seonbae itu? Kalau tidak salah, katanya dia punya pacar kala itu, apa mereka tidak bertengkar?"

"Oh, Jessica seonbae? Kakak itu lebih tua dua angkatan dari kami dan dia hanya bilang kalau cerita itu menarik. Jessica seonbae memang orang yang supel dari sananya sih.."

Entah bagaimana, acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru ini berubah menjadi acara pengeksposan seseorang Jung Yunho. Belum lagi Kangta ini, menceritakan temannya dengan berapi-api seolah itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Ckckck.. entah mengapa rasa tertarikku padanya langsung berkurang drastis begitu melihatnya berapi-api menceritakan temannya itu. Padahal, awalnya kupikir dia itu lumayan.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku harus menunggu selama tiga jam lagi untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Aku merasa lebih nyaman jika berkata bahwa satu-satunya tempat yang bisa dituju selama waktu kosong ini adalah ruang klub, daripada mengatakan kalau aku bersyukur akan waktu kosong sehingga aku bisa melangkahkan kaki ke ruang klub. Sejak awal aku masuk universitas ini, aku sudah melihat-lihat semua jenis klub yang ada. Ketika itulah, aku bertemu dengan klub Movie Nest, yang ku ikuti murni karena keberadaan Kangta didalamnya.

**-flashback- **

'Ada yang bisa saya bantu?'

Kangta berdiri dan mendekatiku. Yang pertama kali kulihat adalah sosoknya yang berbdan lumayan tinggi. Dia terlihat bersih dan rapi dalam balutan kaus putih.

'Begini.. saya masih anggota baru, karena itu saya ingin melihat-lihat sekeliling sebentar..'

'Aa,, silakan masuk, duduk saja dulu..'

Dia sangat sopan dan ramah jika melihat caranya yang tetap berdiri membukakan pintu dan mengantarkanku ke tempat duduk. Lalu, dia menyuruhku untuk menunggu sebentar karena dia akan mengambilkan kopi dan beranjak keluar ruangan. Biasanya, kaum hawa pasti memberi nilai lebih bagi para pria yang ramah dan sopan seperi dia. Ditambah lagi, aku sudah terlanjur jatuh hati padanya.

'Kalau boleh tahu, apa tujuan dibuatnya klub Movie Nest ini?'

Aku juga harus bergerak cepat dong, kira-kira 2-3 menit setelah ia kembali dari mesin kopi otomatis dan memberikan kopi padaku. Aku menanyakannya sambil meminum kopi pemberiannya. Dia pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seolah sedikit canggung.

'Bagaimana ya? Mau dikatakan punya satu kegiatan rutin pun sepertinya tidak begitu juga, hahaha. Hmm, kalau bisa dibilang tempat ini adalah tempat menonton film dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kalau mau ya silakan, kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Yah, namanya juga klub film, kalau bukan menonton film, mau apa lagi coba?'

'Kalau begitu, klub ini hanya media apresiasi saja ya?'

Sepertinya, ia merasa sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaanku yang serius ini. Sambil terbata-bata, Kangta lantas berkata, 'jika anda ingin tahu soal film lebih mendalam, di lantai bawah ada klub yang namanya Konstruksi Film. Di klub itu, mereka juga membuat film.'

Mendengar jawabannya yang seolah merasa tersudutkan seperti itu, sambil tertawa aku berkata 'tidak kok. Saya juga hanya ingin mengikuti klub yang tidak terlalu membebani. Kalau di film, saya susah cukup puas hanya dengan menjadi penonton saja.'

Ia pun tersenyum mendengar ucapanku. Karena itu, aku menanyakan satu pertanyaan lagi dengan penuh hati-hati.

'Omong-omong, ada tidak semacam batas usia untuk mahasiswa baru?'

'Anda mahasiswa ulangan ya?'

'Tidak kok.'

Biasanya, mahasiswa baru itu terdiri dari mahasiswa yang masuk sesuai dengan tahun kelulusan dari SMA dan mahasiswa yang baru masuk karena gagal ujian masuk ditahun-tahun sebelumnya. Pernah suatu kali aku bercerita tentang usiaku di suatu klub dan mendengar seseorang berkata kalau aku sudah terlalu lembek. Aku benar-benar sangat ingin menampar kedua pipi mereka yang mengatakan hal itu, tetqpi aku yang pengecut ini tidak berani melakukannya. Kali ini, kalau dia melakukan reaksi sama seperti mereka waktu itu, tak peduli mataku sudah terpesona padanya sekalipun, aku pasti akan menghajarnya. Dia tampak berpikir dan mulai menjawab, aku suka caranya memperhatikan perasaan oranglain.

'Kalau soal usia, sepertinya tidak ada masalah. Itu tergantung pada bagaimana anda menyesuaikan diri saja. Omong-omong, berapa usia anda? Kalau menurut saya, anda seperti baru berusia 20 tahun lho..'

'Saya 24 tahun, saya sudah pernah kerja juga..'

'Wah.. kita seumuran dong,, '

Mendengar dia berkata seperti itu, aku seperti menemukan sukarelawan tangguh yang menjadi sandaranku. Ini adalah kali pertama aku bertemu dengan seseorang seusiaku sejak masuk universitas.

'Senang bertemu denganmu..'

Begitulah akhirnya aku memutuskan bergabung dengan klub ini.

**-end-**

.

.

.

.

.

Kepalaku dipenuhi kata lelah ketika aku membuka mata. Kata itu langsung membuatku lemas. Aku tetap berbaring dan tidak bergerak diatas tempat tidur. Langit yang tadi masih gelap mulai cerah bersamaan dengan keriuhan pagi hari juga akan berlalu seperti hari kemarin. Akhirnya aku bangkit dari kasur, menarik botol air dari kulkas dan meminumnya. Apartemen ini seperti tidak ada penghuninya. Aku mandi dan mengganti pakaianku. Ponselku berdering dan aku beranjak keluar rumah.

"Yunho-ah.. ini aku Siwon dari tim fotografi."

"Hmm.."

"Aku mencuci negatif foto lama yang baru kutemukan ketika merapikan ruangan. Aku menemukan fotomu dan .. foto Jessica seonbae didalamnya. Aku merasa tidak enak jika langsung membuangnya begitu saja. Bisa tidak kau datang ke kampus dan mengambilnya?"

"Baiklah.."

Jessica..

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya untuk membuang foto gadis itu. Padahal, itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi bagiku. Cintaku yang sangat kesepian. Aku selalu mengharapkannya bagaikan sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan. Aku mencintainya, namun cinta itu sudah berakhir dan hanya menyisakan luka yang menyiksaku. Aku berusaha keras menjaga hatiku agar seperti batu selama tiga tahun ini. Dan yang ku peroleh hanyalah rasa lelah. Aku lelah karena tidak tertarik pada apapun dan siapapun.

Aku yang cuti ditahun kemarin dan harus mengulang di semester ini. Aku disibukkan oleh pelajaran di semester satu dan tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki di ruang klub yang ada di aula mahasiswa. Aku merasa kalau ada satu bagian dari hatiku yang akan mengeras lagi jika menginjak tempat itu.

.

.

"Oh! Akhirnya datang juga! Padahal kau sudah bebas militer, kenapa sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk menghadiri kumpul-kumpul ini? Anak-anak yang lain saja sudah susah payah dan mau datang kemari," ujar Siwon padaku begitu aku masuk ke klub fotografi.

"Kangta kecewa karena kau bilang kau tidak mau datang. Kau masih tidak mau datang ke klub ya?"

Aku melihat wajah gadis itu didalam foto.

"Hmm.. masih belum."

"Aku sudah dengar kalau kau mengulang kuliah ke jurusan seni keramik. Kau memang suka aneh-aneh.."

Awalnya aku kuliah di jurusan industri yang sama dengan gadis itu. Aku cuti ditahun kedua selama setahun karena mengikuti wajib militer dan mengulang pelajaran ke jurusan seni keramik yang terkenal akan biayanya yang paling mahal. Setelah bebas militer, aku pergi liburan hingga akhirnya merapatkan diri ke pusat pembuatan keramik yang ada dipinggir Incheon. Aku merasa nyaman berada didalam ruang pembuatan keramik yang kumasuki karena tertarik oleh aroma tanah. Mungkin karena itu jugalah, aku mendadak ingin menjadi seorang pembuat keramik.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya.."

"Hei.. tinggallah sebentar lagi disini. Anak-anak baru bilang, mereka mau masuk ke klub ini karena melihatmu lho. Kau tahu kan betapa susahnya menggaet anak baru."

Aku kembali duduk karena tidak bisa menolak permohonan Siwon.

"Belikan makan malam untukku.."

Akupun duduk berpangku tangan dimeja. Toh tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan sebelum kelas selanjutnya yang baru akan dimulai 30 menit lagi.

"Bukan, saya sudah berusia 24 tahun kok.."

Saat itu, terdengarlah suara lantang seorang mahasiswa baru. Akupun sedikit tertarik karena dia sebaya denganku dan mencari asal suara itu.

Gadis pendek dengan wajah putih. Dia mengenakan celana panjang dan topi. Rambutnya berponi. Selain itu hidungnya mancung dengan mata hitam besar dan berbinar. Gadis itu tampak berapi-api dan memberikan semangat bagi semua orang disampingnya. Aku tidak percaya kalau gadis itu berusia 24 tahun.

"Wah, sudah mulai tua ya.."

"Sudah mengulang ujian berapa kali?"

Orang-orang yang menerima formulir mahasiswa baru itu tampak mulai mengirimkan sinyal mata dan menertawai gadis itu. Meski gadis itu terlihat sedih, dia tidak membuka bibir merahnya. Aku yang tadinya merasa lelahpun sedikit tertarik melihat kemampuan bertahan gadis itu. Aku berharap gadis ini pergi meninggalkan mereka atau marah dan berkata kasar. Namun, gadis itu hanya merespon biasa-biasa saja.

"Apa saya tidak bisa masuk klub ini jika saya sudah agak berumur?"

"Maksud saya bukan begitu.. hanya saja, saya merasa kalau hal ini akan sedikit membuat anak-anak baru lainnya merasa tidak nyaman. Kami akan membicarakannya terlebih dahulu dan menghubungi anda."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya saya menuliskan nomor telepon saya di formulir pendaftaran.."

"Astaga, kamu sudah kehabisan formulir pendaftaran. Bagaimana ya?"

"Kalau begitu, saya tuliskan di memo saja untuk sementara."

Akupun merasa kasihan pada gadis itu, meskipun tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganku. Gadis itu tidak punya harga diri atau memang dia tidak peka? Siapapun kalau melihat hal itu, bahwa gadis itu sedang dipermainkan.

"Tidak jadi saja, sepertinya saya juga harus memikirkannya sekali lagi."

"Begitu?"

"Iya, maaf merepotkan ya.."

Dan akupun hanya tertawa melihat gadis itu. Anak-anak fotografi pun dibuat heran olehnya. Aku jadi penasaran pada gadis itu. Dia angkatan berapa ya? Mengapa dia masuk jadi mahasiswa baru seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

.

"Nama saya Kim Jaejoong."

Tanpa kuduga aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Seorang teman angkatanku memintaku hadir diacara meeting ini karena ada urusan, dan aku melihat gadis itu duduk dengan santai disana. Dia melirikku beberapa kali, tetapi sepertinya dia juga tidak tertarik menghadiri acara ini sepertiku. Dia seperti menarik diri dari pembicaraan orang-orang ini dan tampak menikmati alunan musik. Sosoknya yang bermain-main sendiri seperti itu tampak lucu dan menggemaskan. Aku pun menanti sesuatu yang akan terjadi lagi seperti waktu itu. Dan gadis ini memang tidak mengecewakanku.

"Nomornya 6969," ucap gadis berdada besar yang ada disebelah gadis itu ditelepon. Ketika itu juga teman-teman yang lain mulai tertawa. 6969.. begitu mendengar perkataan itu, aku merasa kalau mereka terlihat seperti pemeran utama dalam film dewasa. Aku tidak tahu, kalau mungkin teman-teman lelaki disini sudah berimajinasi dengan 69 pada gadis disini.

Entah baik atau buruk, sepertinya gadis berdada besar itu tidak memahami perkataan kami. Para lelaki pun mulai mempermainkannya dengan girang. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang menggoda gadis-gadis polos dengan hal yang berbau porno.

"Ah, aku juga mau melakukan 6969. Nona Boa, kau mau tidak melakukan 6969 denganku?"

Meskipun laki-laki ini sudah berkata seperti itu, si gadis berdada besar itu hanya menggerak-gerakkan matanya dan tampak semakin aneh karena dia menggunakan lensa kontak. Awalnya aku merasa tidak peduli dan diam saja, tapi lama-kelamaan aku merasa kesal dengan laki-laki yang memanfaatkan keluguan seorang gadis.

Ketika aku hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba..

"Tunggu sebentar.."

Kim Jaejoong tadi berbicara sambil mengedipkan matanya. Setelah kuperhatikan, bulu matanya sangat tebal dan bola mata hitamnya itu terlihat sangat cemerlang setiap kali dia mengedipkan mata.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi bisakah anda mengulurkan tangan anda sebentar?" Dia berkata dengan sopan pada laki-laki yang sedari tadi bercanda ingin melakukan posisi 69. Bersamaan dengan itu gadis itu mengeluarkan penggaris dan mulai mengukur panjang telapak tangan laki-laki tadi. Semua memperhatikan gadis tadi layaknya menyaksikan pertunjukan yang menarik.

"10,5 cm kan? Wah, ukurannya ternyata jauh lebih kecil dari ukuran badan anda ya."

Akupun menahan bibirku yang hampir meledak tertawa begitu selesai mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Bukankah hubungan antara panjang tangan dan ukuran hidung terhadap besar-kecilnya kemaluan seseorang adalah pengetahuan seksualitas? Baru kali ini aku melihat wanita yang mengeluarkan penggaris dan membeberkan ukuran kemaluan seseorang seperti ini.

"Ukuran anda 10,5 cm ketika ereksi memang tergolong pendek dibandingkan ukuran normal rata-rata pria Korea yang berukuran 12,5 cm, tapi hal itu bukan suatu masalah yang besar. Meski begitu, bukankah anda lebih baik berusaha menurunkan berat badan anda? Anda tahu? Jika bagian perut mengalami kegemukan, milik anda itu akan terbenam dalam timbunan lemak dan menjadi semakin kecil. Satu hal lagi, jika anda ingin melakukan posisi 69, bisa jadi pasangan anda akan mengalami sesak napas akibat terbenam dalam lemak diperut anda."

Gadis itu berbicara sambil memutar mata hitamnya ke kiri seolah mengejek laki-laki itu. Meskipun gadis itu berkata ceplas-ceplos seperti ini, aku bisa merasakan kalau dia sebenarnya gugup dan gemetaran. Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau gadis ini sangat polos dan menggemaskan meskipun dia sedang membahas topik tentang seksualitas seperti ini. Aku ingin mengecup bibirnya yang mungil dan sensual itu. Kamipun bertemu pandang ketika aku berpikir seperti itu. Gadis itu tersenyum kikuk padaku dan membuat hatiku yang tadinya mengeras seperti kembali berdetak. Tekanan dari gadis itu sudah menghilangkan rasa lelah yang ada dibenakku.

Secara perlahan gadis itu mengangkat tasnya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari sosoknya yang berjalan tegak meninggalkan kafe. Sepertinya, aku bisa bangkit jika dengan gadis itu. Aku merasa kalau aku yang terbenam dalam lelah dan tak berdaya ini bisa bangkit kembali. Semua orang kaget karena aku bangkit dari kursi secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku sudah memilih pasanganku. Aku duluan ya.."

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku melihat formulir pendaftaran gadis itu di Klub Movie Nest.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Halo readers, siders..bertemu lagi dengan saya.. hihi dengan Novel/FF dari K-iyagi. Semoga suka..

Jika kalian semua masih bingung di part 1, silakan baca part 1 secara berulang untuk lebih jelas, Jika masih bingung.. silakan ditanyakan kemari ( **tyunjae gmail . com **) hehe.. haha.. terimakasih semuanya ^^b

Maaf ya, selalu menyebar typo dimana-mana, masih amatir jadi belum sempurna.. akakakka

**¤ichigomin¤**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfiction | Explicit Love Story | Yunjae | 2**

**By ichigomin**

**©Cerita diambil dari K-Iyagi by Lee Sae In (2006)**

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

**Title: Explicit Love Story**

**Pair: Yunho & Jaejoong Dll**

**Story line: Lee Sae In 2006**

**Genre: M, Drama, Hurt, GS for UKE!**

**Warn: FF INI DARI NOVEL LEE SAE IN "EXPLICIT LOVE STORY", CERITA, ISI,TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL, KECUALI DIRUBAH UNTUK KENYAMANAN CERITA, SEPERTI NAMA TOKOH, TEMPAT. SAYA MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI, JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. DLDR OKAY!**

**.**

**.**

**Summary **:

Semua orang menganggapku ahli dalam berpacaran. Bahkan pertanyaan mendetail tentang cara berciuman dan melakukan hubungan intim juga datang mengampiriku. Ucapan vulgar yang keluar dari mulutku sesungguhnya adalah hasil dari pengetahuan yang kudapat melalui internet dan majalah.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu ruang klub, dan begitu aku masuk, ruangan tampak gelap ditutupi gorden berwarna velvet. Aku tidak tahu entah siapa yang menonton didalam kegelapan ini, karena hanya layar televisi saja yang memancarkan cahaya. Orang-orang yang tadinya duduk selonjoran di sofa panjang didepan televisi itu segera berdiri begitu melihatku muncul.

Meskipun awalnya aku tidak bisa melihat siapa-siapa karema gelap, begitu mataku beradaptasi dengan gelap ruangan itu, aku pun akhirnya bisa melihat kalau yang duduk itu adalah dua orang anggota baru sepertiku yang usia keduanya pasti lebih muda empat tahun dibanding aku.

"Nonton film ya?"

"Eh.. Nu..na?"

Aku duduk disofa yang mereka duduki tadi dan menatap layar TV. Aku duduk dengan dua orang pria diruangan gelap, diatas sofa yang empuk seperti ini, tetapi aku tidak memeliki maksud apa-apa. Meskipun bekas jerawat masih belum hilang dari wajah mereka dan tampak malu-malu dari kedua bocah ini, mereka tampak menggemaskan sampai-sampai aku ingin memukul bokong mereka.

"Judulnya apa?"

Entah mereka sangat serius menyaksikan filmnya, mereka sama sekali tidak menggubris pertanyaanku. Tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, akupun memutuskan untuk turut fokus melihat film. Aku bersyukur tadinya aku bingung dengan bagaimana caraku mengisi tiga jam waktu kosong ini.

Namun, tak lama aku duduk, salah satu dari mereka perlahan bangkit berdiri. Begitu aku melihat ke arahnya, sambil tersenyum anak itu berkata, "Sebentar lagi aku ada kelas.."

Lalu tak lama kemudiam anak yang satunya lagi juga mengambil tasnya dan berjalan dengan kikuk.

"Kau juga ada kelas?"

Anak itu mengangguk dengan raut wajah sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Hati-hati ya.."

Aku kemnali menyaksikan film itu setelah mendengar bunyi suara pintu pertanda dia keluar. Dua gadis seperti kakak beradik tampak sedang berbincang-bincang didalam film itu. Aku sedikit merasa terganggu karena mereka berbicara dalam bahasa Perancis. Ditambah lagi, suasana hening dalam film itu membuatku sedikit terkantuk-kantuk. Sepertinya aku hanya terbiasa dengan film hollywood saja.

Ketika aku berpikiran seperti itu, scene-nya berganti dan pacar sang kakak datang ke dalam kamar tidur tempat kedua kakak beradik itu tidur. Mereka berdua mulai bercumbu meskipun adik perempuannya sedang tidur disebelahnya. Begitu melihat tubuh telanjang anak perempuan yang tampak belum dewasa sepenuhnya itu, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau laki-laki ini adalah seorang om-om mesum. Hingga akhirnya, tak sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh mereka.

Ketika itulah, akhirnya aku sadar kalau film berjudul 'Bad Girl' ini adalah film yang sempat menuai kritik dan menjadi isu hangat didunia. Meskipun film ini adalah film dewasa yang tidak layak ditonton oleh kaum remaja, tingkat keberhasilan film ini cukup besar diluar sana sehingga tidak ada alasan bagi Asia untuk tidak memutar film ini. Namun, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau keberadaanku menonton film ini di siang bolong seperti ini dengan usia yang seperti ini tidak wajar.

Didalam scene, kedua orang itu terdengar melenguh kecil. Bersamaan dengan suara lenguhan itu, tubuh putih si gadis tampak bergetar. Situasi ini benar-benar sangat memalukan. Aku langsung mencari remote karena khawatir kalau-kalau ada orang yang masuk. Namun, aku tidak bisa menemukan alat itu.

Entah apanya yang rusak, ketika kedua orang itu saling berpelukan dalam keadaan bugil, layar TV nya mendadak berkedip-kedip dan gambarnya diam tidak bergerak. Gambar yang muncul di televisi itu benar-benar membuatku kebingungan di tengah ruangan gelap seperti ini. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mematikan video itu. Namun, entah mengapa pemutar videonya tidak mau mati. Aku mendadak kebingungan ditengah. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus bisa mematikannya sebelum ada orang yang kemari. Satu-satunya pilihan hanyalah mencabut colokan kabel listrik TV karena tombol di TV sudah rusak. Sialnya, lubang colokan listrik berada tepat dibelakang TV berukuran besar ini.

"Siang bolong begini, suara lenguhan apa ini?"

Aku yang kaget mendengar suara yang muncul tiba-tiba itu langsung membalikkan kepalaku. Cahaya terang masuk dari luar pintu klub yang terbuka. Seorang pria tampak berdiri dengan latar cahaya itu. Aku menutupi mata dengan telapak tanganku karena melihat cahaya terang yang masuk tiba-tiba.

Dan sialnya, orang itu adalah... si pejantan bernama Yunho yang membuatku kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan soal posisi 69 kemarin.

Yunho mendekatiku dengan santai. Melihat tidak ada yang menghalanginya untuk datang menghampiriku, aku yang terlanjur ketakutan hanya bisa bergeser kesamping menjauhinya. Aku sungguh-sungguh berharap agar orang ini tidak ingat padaku. Bukankah aku pasti akan dianggap seorang mesum mengingat waktu itu aku membahas posisi 69, ditambah lagi situasi yang seperti ini?

Tenang, pasti dia tidak mengingatnya. Lagipula, wajahku bukanlah wajah yang gampang diingat, dan meskipun layar TV nya bercahaya, ruangan ini masih cukup gelap karena ruangan ini ditutupi oleh gorden yang tebal. Mana mungkin dia bisa mengenali wajahku ditempat segelap ini?

"Ada masalah apa ya?"

Aku mengalihkan wajahku ka arah yang berlawanan dan karena masih takut dia mengenaliku. Bunyi aneh yang tadi terdengar dari sebelah TV itupun akhirnya berhenti. Ketika itulah, dua sosok telanjang itu akhirnya menghilang dari pandanganku. Ternyata, mereka memutar film ini dejgan komputer dan bukan dengan pemutar video tadi. Akhirnya aku bisa bernapas lega.

"Apa film seperti ini membuatmu bergairah?"

Apa katanya? Aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi kesal dan dia berjalan dengan santai menuju sofa lalu duduk sambil membuka kaleng minuman yang dibawanya tadi. Seolah bermaksud menyerangku lagi, ia mengucapkan satu kalimat lagi sambil minum.

"Posisi 69 tidak muncul dalam film Bad Girl ini lho.."

Sialan! Posisi .. 69.. Sejak saat itu, jika mendengar seseorang mengucapkan angka 69, aku langsung mendadak emosi!

Sebenarnya dia punya mata burung hantu ya? Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa langsung mengenaliku hanya dengan melihatku sekilas saja didalam kegelapan seperti ini? Ingin rasanya aku menggali lubang dan bersembunyi didalamnya hanya karena aku emosi mendengar ucapan orang ini. Namun, aku malah berteriak kepadanya, "Ke..kenapa kau bicara seperti itu! Lagi pula, kenapa kau masuk ke klub orang lain seenaknya seperti ini?"

"Klub orang lain?"

Dia lalu bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan kami saling berhadap-hadapan. Setelah dilihat begini, ternyata dia sangat tinggi. Melihat aku yang bertinggi badan kurang dr 160 cm ini masih berada dibawah dagunya, apa mungkin tingginya mencapai 183 cm? Ia juga tampak sangat pas jika dipeluk. Bukan hanya pria yang memacari wanita yang nyaman untuk dipeluk. Wanita mana yang mampu menolak pelukan dari dada bidang seorang pria?

Ah.. bisa-bisanya aku berpikiran seperti jni ditengah situasiku sekarang. Namun, aroma tubuhnya yang wangi benar-benar membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Aroma parfumkah? Atau aroma tubuhnya? Aroma yang tidak biasa ini seolah memikatku.

"Sepertinya aku sudah jatuh hati pada gadis yang berbicara lantang tentang posisi 69.."

Aku merasa malu hingga wajahku memanas dan memerah seketika. Aku benar-benar ingin berlari meninggalkanya. Meskipun aku penakut, aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengalah begitu saja untuk mempertahankan harga diriku. Jika sudah seperti ini, aku yang penakut akan menjadi lebih kuat dibandingkan siapapun.

"Dengar ya, sebelum aku melemparmu keluar, sebaiknya cepat tinggalkan tempat ini!"

Meskipun sangat disayangkan mengusir seorang pejantan yang menarik seperti dia, tetapi aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi karena dia hanya bisa kulihat dengan harapan tinggi tetapi tidak bisa kumiliki. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan benar-benar melemparmu keluar, lekaslah pergi dari tempat ini.

"Seo.. seonbae?"

Aku mendengar Gayoung dari belakang. Seketika itu juga, setetes keringat mengalir dari atas keningku. Tunggu dulu, apa jangan-jangan dia ini orang yang belakangan ini disebut-sebut namanya? Namun lebih dari itu, ia memanggilnya seonbae?!. Sudah jelas, panggilan itu tidak ditujukan padaku. Jangan-jangan orang ini?

"Ada urusan apa sampai kau naik kemari?"

Itu adalah suara Kangta.

Tidak mungkin! Sebenarnya yang berdiri dibelakangku ini siapa sih?

"Yah, kebetulan aku lagi libur dan tidak ada tujuan lain, sekalian mengecek bagaimana kabar kalian saja.."

Dia berjalan melewatiku, menghampiri Kangta. Aku berjalan mendekati jendela secara perlahan, seolah aku memang sedang menatap langit. Namun Kangta menepuk pundakku.

"Anak ini mahasiswa baru angkatan 11."

Untung saja Kangta memutar badanku sehingga aku tidak merasa malu. Begitu aku berbalik, tampaklah Gayoung dan Boa serta dua kakak tingkat lainnya berdiri disana. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku seolah berkata kalau aku salah karena mengucapkan kata-kata barusan.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong dari fakultas ilmu bahasa. Dia sangat cocok untuk menjadi penerusmu. Dia ini anak yang mengasikkan."

"Seonbae, perkenalkan saya juga.."

Boa mendadak memotong perkataan Kangta. Sekarang akupun berusaha mencerna situasi ini. Kalau begitu, orang ini pasti senior dari klub ini. Apa jangan-jangan si Yunho ini bermarga Jung? Jung Yunho itukah?

"Jung Yunho?"

Begitu aku menyebut nama itu, Yunho langsung menoleh kearahku. Meskipun ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, entah mengapa aku merasa bagai berhubungan dengannya. Pantas saja laju feromonku menjadi tidak seperti biasanya jika berhadapan dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

-Eonni sibuk tidak hari ini?-

Entah mengapa pelajaran Tata Bahasa kali sangat membosankan dan membuatku terkantuk-kantuk hingga akhirnya sebuah pesan mendarat di ponselku.

Meskipun aku tidak begitu menyukainya, Boa adalah orang yang sulit untuk dibenci. Setiap kali bertemu denganku dijalan, ia selalu berlari menghampiriku dan menggandeng tanganku sambil memanggilku 'eonni' dengan ramah.

-tidak juga, kenapa?-

Aku mengirimkan balasan SMS-nya.

-Tolong bantu aku, eonni..-

-Bantu apa?-

-Aku akan memberitahukannya seusai kelas..-

Lalu sesaat setelah kelas usai, Boa berlari menghampiriku. Meskipun biasanya dia adalah anak yang selalu berdandan dengan sempurna, entah mengapa hari ini aku melihatnya mengenakan pakaian yang sedikit berbeda.

Dia tampak mengenakan blus berwarna kuning lembut dengan trim berwarna gading yang terbuat dari bahan sifon tipis, rok selutut bermotif bunga-bunga sebagai bawahannya. Lalu, rambut panjangnya digerai begitu saja.

"Memangnya kau mau minta tolong apa?"

"Eonni pasti haus kan? Kita cerita sambil minum saja yuk.."

Boa segera merangkul tanganku. Boa lantas membeli minuman kesukaanku, bahkan mengisinya ke dalam cangkir dan menyerahkannya dengan dua tangan padaku.

"Sebenarnya kau mau minta tolong apa sih, sampai segitunya. Pasti sesuatu yang sulit ya?"

Begitu melihat Boa mengangguk, aku membuka mulutku dengan berat.

"Hari ini aku berniat menembak seseorang.."

"Siapa orangnya? Aku?"

Dasar. Aku kan cuma bercanda, tidak harus menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu kan. Membuatku malu saja.

"Maaf, leluconku tidak lucu ya?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku dan meminum teh itu. Ketika itulah Boa tertawa lucu. Pokokknya, kupikir dulu dia adalah tipe orang yang berbuat seenaknya saja. Namun ternyata, dia juga tidak memiliki selera humor dan kepekaan yang tinggi.

"Hoho. Ah, eonni bisa saja.. aku kaget kan. Sebenarnya, ada seseorang yang kusukai. Meskipun aku ingin menembaknya, aku sama sekali tidak punya keberanian. Bisa tidak kalau eonni mendampingiku?"

Saat itu juga, aku hampir saja memuntahkan minuman yang baru kutenggak. Baru kali ini aku menerima permohonan aneh. Padahal, yang namanya penembakan itu, dua orang pria dan wanita yang seharusnya berada dalam mode percintaan. Untuk apa aku ada di tengah-tengah mereka? Lagi pula, aku bukan tim penyemangat atau pengamat mereka berdua. Apa kau ingin membuatku yang masih single di usia begini merasa sedih?

"Maaf. Aku memang tidak sibuk, tapi sepertinya aku tidak pantas untuk berada di tempat itu.."

"Eonni.."

Boa menatapku dengan raut wajah setengah menangis. Dia bertingkah seolah aku akan melemah begitu menatap matanya. Ia pun seolah berpikir kalau teh yang dibelikannya untukku ini dapat dimanfaatkannya.

"Meskipun begitu, ini adalah urusan kalian berdua.."

"Orang itu masih belum tahu.."

"Apa?"

"Aku yang menyukainya.."

"Jadi, kau bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

Dengan raut wajah menyedihkan, Boa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Belakangan ini, aku seperti mau gila saja. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja aku tidak bisa tidur dan wajahku serasa panas. Karen itulah, aku memutuskan untuk berpura-pura gila dan mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Meskipun aku sudah mengajaknya bertemu hari ini, sampai sekarang pun aku masih ingin lari sembunyi. Kalau eonni tidak mau menemaniku hari ini, aku mungkin akan lari dan bersembunyi dirumah."

Apa? Lihat ini. Bisa-bisanya dia menimpakan masalah ini padaku?

"Kalau begitu, hari ini pulang saja kerumah dan temui dia lain kali.."

"Uuung.. ayolah, eonni.."

Boa langsung duduk seperti akan menangis. Lalu, aku menyadari kalau aku sudah berada dalam cengkramannya. Hei! Berhentilah bertingkah seperti ini. Memang apa susahnya sih duduk di sebelah Boa? Toh aku hanya perlu ikut dengannya ke kafe, duduk dan membiarkan mereka berdua sendirian, lalu aku tidak akan merasa terganggu lagi oleh rengekan Boa.

"Baiklah.."

"Baiklah, tapi eonni harus duduk didekatku ya.."

Kalau itu tidak masalah. Terserah mereka berdua mau melakukan apa, aku dimeja yang lain sambil membaca buku sepertinya sudah cukup. Sambil mengangguk, aku mengutarakan suatu permintaan lagi.

"Satu hal lagi, kau yang akan membayar pesananku ya.."

"Iya, eonni.. tenang saja.."

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku memesan yang mahal?"

"Tidak apa-apa.."

"Aku mau memesan frappe lho.."

"Aku mengerti. Dua cangkir frappe.."

Boa kembali tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku. Pada akhirnya, aku terjatuh ke dalam rayuan teh dan frappe dari Boa dan berhasil tertarik ke lokasi penembakan. Boa sudah janji akan bertemu dengan orang itu pukul lima sore. Kami sudah sampai ditempat ketempat itu 20 menit lebih awal dari waktu janjian. Secara keseluruhan, suasana kafe yang didominasi oleh warna-warna terang dan hijau ini terasa hangat. Dia memperbaiki dandannya dengan hati-hati sembari menoleh ke arahku agar aku memperhatikannya.

"Bedaknya rapi tidak, eonn?"

"Iya, kamu jadi kelihatan putih."

"Alis mataku tebal tidak?"

"Tidak, bagus kok.."

"Lebih bagus pake lipstik apa lipgloss?"

"Kalau menurutku, lipgloss lebih bagus.."

Melihat Boa memoles lipgloss di bibirnya, aku pun teringat akan satu paragraf buku yang pernah ku buka dulu. Di zaman manusia primitif dulu, setiap wanita akan mewarnai bibirnya agar terlihat lebih dewasa ketika musim kawin. Sementara dalam dunia hewan, jika sang betina mewarnai bibirnya, maka itu adalah pertanda kalau dia sudah siap untuk kawin.

Begitu waktunya sudah hampir tiba, aku pun duduk di meja yang bersebalahan dengan Boa. Lalu, aku kembali membaca buku yang sempat kubaca tadi. Tentu saja aku tidak lupa untuk memesan frappe. Ketika jamku menunjukkan pukul lima lewat lima menit, raut wajah Boa yang tadinya sempat khawatir akhirnya tersenyum riang.

Pria itu akhirnya datang juga. Saking penasarannya terhadap pria itu, aku pun menolehkan kepalaku. Ternyata, aku mengenali pria yang baru masuk lewat pintu depan kafe. Jung Yunho! Dialah pria yang datang. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dan memikirkan situasiku kali ini. Aku selalu tertimpa kesialan setiap kali muncul. Untung saja, situasi kali ini tidak mengharuskanku untuk berhubungan langsung dengannya.

Aku hanya sedang menikmati frappe sambil membaca buku di kafe ini. Buku yang ku baca ini tergolong kajian yang cukup berat, bahkan pernah mendapatkan penghargaan dalam dunia sastra. Meskipun demikian, orang yang belum pernah membacanya tidak tahu apa isinya. Karena itulah, aku berpura-pura membaca buku dengan serius dalam pose yang elegan.

Namun, kenapa orang seperti Jung Yunho bisa datang ke kafe ini? Dengan kaki panjangnya, Yunho melangkah santai dan mendekat ke arah kami. Aku dan Boa duduk di meja terpisah yang bersebrangan dan dipisahkan oleh lorong untuk berjalan. Khawatir kalau aku dan Boa yang berasal dari fakultas dan klub yang sama sedang duduk terpisah seperti ini tampak mencurigakan. Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku. Anehnya, jantungku berdebar-debar mendengar langkah kakinya yang kian mendekat.

Setelah kemunculannya di klub beberapa saat lalu, aku tidak pernah muncul lagi di klub. Bagaimana kalau dia mengenaliku? Apakah aku harus berpura-pura kaget sambil berkata 'Astaga, apa kabar Seonbae?' dan menyapanya? Apa yang harus kukatakan kalau ia bertanya mengapa aku tidak pernah muncul lagi di klub? Tidak mungkin kan aku berkata kalau aku malu melangkah ke klub karena kau? Apa aku harus beralasan dan berkata kalau aku sedang sibuk?

Langkah kakinya sudah berada persis dihadapanku. Namun entah Yunho melihatku atau tidak, dia langsung melangkah ke arah Boa dan duduk dihadapannya. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tetapi denyut nadiku berdebar kencang.

"Maaf, aku agak telat. Mau minum apa?"

Sembari tersenyum lembut, ia membuka dan menyerahkan buku menu pada Boa. Sikapnya benar-benar luar biasa mengagumkan layaknya playboy lainnya.

"Saya kopi saja.."

"Kopi saja?"

Baru kali ini aku mendengar nada suaranya terdengar ramah.

"Seonbae minum apa?"

"Aku juga minum sama sepertimu saja. Kopi di tempat ini cukup enak lho.."

Sepertinya aku sudah tahu apa alasan orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai Jung Yunho. Tutur kata dan tingkah lakunya disesuaikannya dengan orang-orang yang sedang ia hadapi. Meskipun dia tidak berkata banyak, entah mengapa jantungku masih tetap berdebar. Belum lagi, senyumannya setiap kali melihat Boa tampak sangat menawan. Mata sipitnya yang panjang itu seakan ikut tersenyum setiap kali bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Jika tetap seperti itu juga, Boa bisa jadi santapan malam baginya.

Aku kembali menyembunyikan wajahku di balik buku yang kubaca tadi. Namun, apa yang kubaca sama sekali tidak melekat di otakku. Aku hanya terfokus pada isi pembicaraan di meja sebelah. Karena aku sudah terlanjur menerima suap dari Boa, apakah aku harus sedih kalau ia ditolak?

"Oh iya, kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Yunho sambil tetap tersenyum. Raut wajahnya seolah siap menerima apapun yang akan dikatakan Boa.

Boa tampak menoleh ke arahku dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Aku pun mengangguk untuk menyemangatinya. Setelah itu, dia mengeluarkan suara setengah berteriak, "Sebenarnya,,,"

Bagus, lanjutkan.

"Seonbae.."

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih sampai kau sulit berbicara?"

Boa kembali mengumpulkan keberaniannya begitu mendengar suara lembut Yunho. Lalu sambil menutup mata, ia pun berkata,

"Seonbae.. punya pacar tidak?"

"Tidak ada.."

Apa? Kalau dari apa yang dikatakan senior lainnya, bukannya dia sedang berpacaran dengan wanita yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya? Selain itu, dia juga muncul di acara perjodohan. Dia ini benar-benar playboy ya? Lagi pula, Boa juga sudah mendengar cerita tentang Yunho, apa dia mau memacari beberapa orang sekaligus?

"Kalau begitu.. aku.. bagaimana?"

Mata Boa yang besar terbelalak semakin besar dan memperhatikan gerakan bibir Yunho. Saking penasaran akan jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya, aku juga ikut memperhatikannya. Tahi lalat yang ada di atas bibirnya itu, entah kenapa terlihat sangat seksi.

Dengan bibir seksinya itu, ia menenggak kopinya. Dia lantas tersenyum kembali. Namun entah mengapa, senyumannya tampak dingin dan berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah dengar kalau seonbae sudah putus dengan pacar seonbae yang terdahulu. Kalau seonbae masih belum bisa melupakannya, aku akan menunggu seonbae.."

Boa benar-benar hebat. Dari mana dia tahu kata-kata seperti itu. Meskipun aku hanya berpura-pura akrab dengannya, aku kecewa padanya karena dia tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu padaku.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mau terbebani.."

"Aku tidak akan membebani seonbae. Anggap saja aku sebagai tempat sandaran seonbae. Terserah seonbae mau berpacaran dengan siapa, atau kalau seonbae sedang tidak ingin sendirian, seonbae bisa mengingatku atau bahkan memanggilku. Karena itu.."

Aku sedikit kaget akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Boa. Apa dia tahu apa yang sedang dia ucapkan? Kata-katanya memuat hal-hal yang berbau seksual. Tidak mungkin kalau orang seperti Jung Yunho tidak mengerti arti ucapannya itu.

"Apa maksutmu kau rela jadi pasangan 'one night stand'-ku?"

Sudah kuduga, Jung Yunho. Kali ini dia sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Namun, matanya tersenyum tajam dan tampak menakutkan.

"One.. one night stand?"

Begitu melihat wajah Boa yang bengong seperti itu, ingin rasanya aku berkata 'astaga'. Aku berani mempertaruhkan frappe ku ini kalau Boa seperti itu bukan karena sakit hati akan perkataan Yunho barusan. Raut wajah bingungnya itu muncul karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa arti one night stand. Aku langsung tahu dari wajahnya. Aku bingung apakah aku harus menjelaskan arti dari one night stand diatas kertas lalu secara sembunyi-sembunyi memperlihatkannya pada Boa dari belakang Yunho.

Namun, dari cara Yunho memandangnya, aku merasa bersyukur karena sepertinya dia beroikir kalau Boa merasa tersakiti.

"Makanya, kalau bicara jangan sembarangan. Aku akan menganggap apa yang terjadi hari ini tidak pernah ada. Dan jangan pernah menghubunhiku lagi untuk hal ini, karena kalau tidak, hubungan kita sebagai kakak dan adik kelas sepertinya akan terasa tidak nyaman." ucap Yunho dingin sembari bangkit berdiri.

Dasar jahat. Anehnya, meskipun aku merasa kasihan pada Boa, disatu sisi aku merasa lega karena ia ditolak.

"Dan lain kali, jangan pernah mengajak teman ikut bersamamu.." ujarnya lagi sambil membawa struk pemesanan tadi.

Akupun emosi mendengar dia yang tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu kepadaku. Kalau begitu, apa dia sudah mengetahui keberadaanku sejak awal? Bisa-bisanya dia pura-pura tidak mengenaliku dan mengabaikanku begitu saja. Aku yang datang sebagai pengiring mereka tampak seperti orang yang kurang kerjaan.

Aku benar-benar emosi. Aku menjadi semakin emosi begitu mendengar isak tangis Boa. Aku bingung kenapa dia menangisi hal ini karena ditolak adalah hal yang wajar dan bukan akhir dari hidup. Lebih baik kau tidak usah berhubungan dengan pria hidung belang seperti dia. Namun aku tidak bisa menahan lagi begitu melihat Yunho yang melangkah dengan dingin menuju kasir, meninggalkan Boa yang sedang menangis. Aku pun mengejarnya.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau kau sudah keterlaluan? Dia sedang menangis."

Yunho mengabaikanku dan menyelesaikan pembayaran lalu berbalik pergi begitu saja. Aku pun melempar belakang kepalanya dengan struk pembayaran yang tertinggal di kasir. Setelah melemparnya, aku kaget dan hampir menyesali tindakanku itu. Kalau saja tadi aku melemparnya dengan besi atau semacamnya dan melukai kepalanya, bisa-bisa aku yang diserang balik. Struk itu persis mengenai punggungnya dengan pelan dan terjatuh ke bawah sesuai harapanku.

"Dia junior anda kan? Bukan orang lain? Dia itu masih sangat muda. Tidak bisakah anda menolaknya dengan sedikit lebih lembut?"

Dia kaget mendengar suaraku yang lantang. Dia pun berbalik dengan wajah marah. Seketika itu juga aku merasa ketakutan.

"Jadi karena itu, orang tua sepertimu ikut datang kemari untuk membela dia?"

Ketika itu, aku lupa kalau dia adalah seniorku. Itu karena dia berbicara dengan enteng tentang usia yang begitu sensitif bagiku. Meskipun aku pengecut, terkadang ada saat ketika aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Bukankah menenangkan teman adalah tugas suporter sepertimu?"

"Apa..?"

"Sepertinya aku salah menilaimu.."

Ketika aku sibuk memikirkan kata apa yang harus kukatakan selanjutnya, Yunho berbalik dengan raut wajah kecewa. Salah menilai apa? Memangnya sejak kapan dia memperhatikanku?

"Hei, Jung Yunho! Ternyata kau benar-benar kurang ajar ya. Aku tidak sama sepertimu yang mengejar para gadis dengan uang dari orangtuamu dan tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun di dunia ini. Aku mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya sekolah, karena itulah aku telat masuk, ada yang salah dengan itu? Apa aku salah karena aku sudah tua dan sedikit memperhatikan teman sekelas yang lebih muda dariku? Ayo jawab? Dasar manusia tak berperasaan!"

Aku mendengar dari para senior bahwa orangtua Yunho adalah pemilik perusahaan besar yang sukses. Karena itulah, dia punya apartemen sendiri di dekat kampus dan mengendarai mobil kemana-mana. Dia juga gampang mengeluarkan uang sehingga teman-temannya tidak perlu khawatir akan biaya minuman mereka. Kehidupan hanya sekadar impian bagiku.

Semua tatapan orang-orang yang ada di kafe ini tertuju padaku karena suaraku yang keras. Lalu, Boa berlari keluar sambil menangis dengan wajah berantakan. Aku melirik Yunho dengan ketus lalu mengejar Boa. Tetap saja berdiri seperti itu disini. Kau pasti akan malu.

"Permisi.."

Namun, sesorang mendadak menahan tanganku. Itu adalah pelayan kafe.

"Anda harus membayar frappe anda dulu."

Aku pun membuka dompetku dengan tergrsa-gesa. Yang ada hanya selembar uang lima ribu won dan beberapa ratus won. Uangku tidak cukup untuk membayar frappe yang seharga delapan ribu won itu. Harganya sama dengan dua kali makan es krim dan buah-buahan di kantin. Aku merasa berat untuk menarik uang lima ribu won itu keluar dari dompetku.

"Anda juga tidak punya kartu?"

"Tidak ada."

Aku sudah membuang semua kartu kreditku sejak masuk universitas dulu untuk menghindari kalau-kalau aku gila belanja. Yang ada hanyalah kartu debit.

Aku memucat begitu merasakan tatapan dingin dari semua pengunjung yang ada di kafe terarah padaku. Bagaimana tidak, teman yang bersamaku tadi berlari keluar sambil menangis, sementara aku membuat keributan dengan meriaki seorang lelaki seperti imi, ditambah lagi aku kekurangan uang untuk membayar. Benar-benar situasi yang memalukan. Pria ini memang benar-benar mendatangkan kesialan.

Sementara itu, tanpa rasa iba Yunho malah melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar kafe. Sebelum ia menghilang dari kafe, aku menarik lengannya untuk memohon bantuan. Meskipun aku merasa malu setengah mati, aku tetap harus memohon bantuannya, meski aku mengucapkannya dengan suara kecil.

"Bisa... pinjam... uang?"

Aku tidak percaya aku melakukan ini karena tiga ribu won.

"Apa?"

"To... tolong pinjami aku uang.."

"Aku tidak dengar."

Aku pun menatapnya dengan sinis dan kerutan di dahi. Melihatku beetingkah seperti itu, ia menepis tanganku dan berniat untuk pergi. Aku menatiknya kembali dan berkata dengan suara agak keras.

"Tolong pinjami aku uang tiga ribu won. Aku akan mengembalikannya besok."

"Mana bisa aku mempercayai mahasiswa miskin sepertimu?"

Aku pun memelototinya lagi hingga akhirnya dia mengeluarkan tiga lembar 1.000 won dari dalam dompetnya.

"Bayar dengan bunganya.."

"Dasar lintah darat."

Dia menatapku tajam dan menarik uang yang sudah diberikan padaku tadi sambil berkata, "Kenapa kau bicara tidak sopan pada seniormu seperti ini?"

"Kau duluan yang mempermainkanku."

Aku lantas merampas uang itu dari tangannya dengan cepat lalu membayar frappe yang ku minum tadi dan kabur dari kafe itu. Saking malunya, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke kafe ini. Sialan! Tidak hanya di klub, tetapi setiap kali bertemu dengannya, kehidupanku pasti langsung berantakan.

"Ikut aku."

Dia menatapku curiga begitu mendengar ucapanku yang berani itu.

"Kau tidak mau uangmu kembali? Aku akan mengembalikanya setelah menarik uang dari ATM."

Untuk mempertahankan harga diriku yang terakhir, aku langsung melangkah menuju tempat penarikan uang 24 jam yang ada di depan kafe. Hanya gara-gara menarik uang tig ribu won, aku sebenarnya sangat tidak rela untuk melepaskan seribu won lagi sebagai biaya administrasi penarikan. Namun itu jauh lebih baik, daripada aku harus merasa dipermalukan seperti tadi.

"Ada kembalian tujuh ribu won tidak?" ucapku padanya begitu keluar dari ruang ATM dengan lembar 10.000 won yang masih baru.

"Tidak ada. Kenapa dari tadi kau bicara dengan ketus?"

"Hm, apa kau sadar kalau kau juga berbicara seperti itu dari dulu? Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari klub, jadi kalau lain kali kita berpapasan, anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal dan jangan menggunakan kalimat yang tidak sopan lagi. Anda mengerti, Tuan Jung Yunho?"

Lalu, aku masuk lagi ke toko 24 jam itu dengan membeli tisu untuk mendapatkan uang pecahan, dan menyerahkan uang tiga ribu itu padanya. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak menerimanya. Tanganku yang tadinya sampai gemetaran karena mengulurkan uang yang tak kunjung diambilnya itu bahkan jadi mengeras seperti batu.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Aku akan menerimanya kalau kau tidak jadi mengundurkan diri dari klub."

"Aku bilang aku tidak akan ke klub itu lagi!"

"Coba pikirkan sekali lagi, nanti kau menyesal."

"Siapa yang menyesal? Astaga, kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan mengambil uang tiga ribu won ini."

Begitu aku memasukkan uang itu kedompetku, tangan besarnya pun langsung menjulur ke depan mukaku. Tadi tidak mau, sekarang berubah pikiran lagi? Dasar, laki-laki ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak ada kegiatan lain kan?"

Aku menatap Yunho karena tidak mengerti arti ucapannya itu. Dia lalu menggenggam jempolnya dan tampak sedang mengukur panjang tangannya dengan tangan yang lain. Aku memucat seketika begitu memahami apa maksudnya.

Meskipun aku inhin berkomentar, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa tentang hal sevulgar ini. Sementara itu, dia masih tetap mengukur panjang jarinya dengan serius. Aku tidak berani melihat ke arah alat kelaminnya, bahkan tangannya saja pun tidak.

"A..a. apa-apan kau ini? Siang bolong begini!"

Dia malah melihatku dengan raut aneh.

"Apa yang aneh dengan mengukur panjang jari di siang bolong? Dulu yang memgukur panjang tangan laki-laki bahkan ukuran 'barang'nya di sianh bolonh seperti ini, siapa ya?"

"Tunggu, itu kan karena..."

Wajahku memerah karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sementara dia berjalan dengan santai ke depan kulkas yang ada di depan toko 24 jam tadi, lalu dengan santai pula berkata, "Sepertinya, semua peraturan pasti memiliki celah ya. Jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran telapak tangan, milikku padahal jauh lebih..."

Dia pun menghentikan kalimatnya dan berbalik padaku.

"Yah, aku tidak perlu tetang-terangan membahasnya kan."

Dia memang pantas dipanggil playboy mesum. Bisa-bisanya dia membahas hal seperti ini tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun. Kali ini pun aku tidak bisa menepis kenyataanq bahwa aku lagi-lagi dikagetkan olehnya.

Lalu teringat sesuatu, Yunho pun mengetuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Oh ya, aku lups kalau ternyata aku juga sudah bercerita tentang hal ini pada anak-anak klub."

Entah apakah karena merasa lucu melihat raut wajah kagetku, dia pun tertawa penuh canda dengan mata sipit panjangnya itu.

"Padahal, anak-anak yang lain merasa lucu lho? Mereka bertanya darimana aku tahu tentang hal ini, tapi aku hanya bilang kalau aku mengetahuinya dari seorang wanita, meskipun aku sudah mengenalmu. Aku akan merasa bersalah kalau misalnya aku bilang aku punya hubungan khusus dengan wanita itu kan?"

Aku mendadak pusing. Aku khawatir entah cerita apa saja yang sudah diceritakannya pada anak-anak klub selama aku tidak disana. Tanpa peduli tatapan tajamku padanya, Yunho masih tetap berbicara.

"Oh iya, karena itulah, aku bilang kalau nanti kau yang akan menceritakan kelanjutannya. Tapi, aku juga tidak tahu entah gosip apa yang akan merebak soal dirimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau sudah begini, satu-satunya cara menghilangkan gosip itu adalah dengan mengatakan kalau kau mengenal wanita itu dan menjelaskan bagaimana kau mengetahui hal itu. Dengan begitu, mereka pasti akan percaya kalau kau memang mengenal orang yang menceritakan hal itu dengan baik kan?"

Ya, logikanya memang benar. Meskipun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, aku masih tetap menyesali tindakanku yang membahas soal posisi 69 dengan lantang di hadapan kau pria waktu itu. Ditambah lagi, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mengingat orang yang bernama Jung Yunho ini ada di sana waktu itu. Dia benar-benar pintar menjebakku.

"Jadi, ini yang kau maksud aku akan menyesal jika tidak datang ke klub lagi?"

Yunho menatapku sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau mau mengancam akan membeberkan namaku karena sudah tahu siapa namku kan? Huh! Ternyata kau jauh menarik dari yang ku pikirkan."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku mengancammu, tapi kalau kau merasa seperti itu, berarti itu benar kan? Lahi pula, yang merasa terancam itu kan kau."

Aku menatap Yunho yang tidak tahu malu itu. Namun, aku tidak tahu ada pesona apa di matanya sehingga entah mengapa aku sama sekali tidak membencinya. Malahan, aku jadi terpesona akan daya tarik anak nakalnya itu.

Sebenarnya, aku memang tidak pernah lagi ke klub, tetapi aku selalu mendengar semua cerita yang terjadi di klub dari mulut Boa. Dan jika Boa mulai bercerita tentang Yunho, tanpa sadar aku langsung membuka telingaku lebar-lebar. Namun sayangnya, Boa sangat jarang bercerita tentang Yunho. Kalau di pikir-pikir, Boa itu benar-benar mengerikan karena dia sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan rasa sukanya pada Yunho, meskipun dia berniat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Yunho.

"Tapi, apa alasanmu mengancamku seperti ini?"

"Apa?"

Mendadak aku merasa berdebar-debar dan muncul sedikit harapan di hatiku melihat raut terkejut di wajah Yunho yang di luar dugaan itu.

Memang aku sadar, bahwa aku tidak perlu sampai merasa malu dan kaget kalau orang yang bernama Yunho ini menyukaiku karena aku tahu dia orang yang seperti apa. Aku pun tidak mungkin melepaskan cita rasa pria bugar seperti dia begitu saja. Tidak mungkin ada wanita yang tidak berdebar jika melihat orang seperti dia kan? Di tengah situasi dan kondisi yang memalukan seperti ini, aku mencoba untuk mengesampingkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang muncul dibenakku.

"Sebenarnya, apa tujuanmu mengancamku tetap datang ke klub?"

Bilang saja kalau kau sedikit menyukaiku kenapa sih? Jika memang iya, aku tidak akan berkata banyak dan langsung datang ke klub lagi. Namun kalau tidak, ya sudah. Lagi pula, aku sudah bertekad untuk mengundurkan diri dari klub. Kalau tidak, aku mungkin akan sedikit malu. Namun kalau aku benar-benar merasa malu, aku bahkan tak akan sudi untuk melangkah ke ruang pertemuan mahasiswa. Dan tentu saja, aku akan merasa sangat kecewa. Aku menatapnya dengan peeasaan tak karuan.

"Entahlah.."

Yunho seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu lalu mengacungkan satu jarinya. Jari yang diacungkannya padaku itu tampak panjang dan menggiurkan.

"Pertama, ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai seorang senior klub."

Hm, senior dari mananya? Dengan satu mata saja aku sudah bisa menilai kalau kau adalah orang yang tidak memerdulikan junior.

"Kedua, itu karena kau menarik."

Mataku yang menatapnya sedari tadi tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Kalau hal ini berlangsung hingga lima detik sekalipun, sepertinya aku pasti akan kehabisan napas. Belum sedetik aku menikmati saat-saat ini, Yunho langsung memotonnya dan berkata, "Kau menarik karena sepertinya masih ada banyak hal yang harus ku pelajari darimu selain cara mengukur ukuran 'barang' ku."

Begitu Yunho berkata seperti itu, ia pun menyomot beberapa potog kimbab dan membuka minuman dari dalam kulkas kemudian berlalu melewatiku yang masih terbengong menuju kasir.

Jadi alasannya menganggapku menarik hanya karena aku banyak tahu soal cerita-cerita seperti itu ya? Jadi maksudnya, dia ingin mendengarkankku berbicara soal hal-hal seperti itu lagi? Lalu, anak tak tahu malu dan besar mulut itu akan menceritakannya pada semua orang, begitu?

Aku tak habis pikir dan kehilangan kata-kata. Kalau begini, apa jangan-jangan dia hanya menganggapku sama seperti tante-tante?

Di sela-sela itu, terdengar bunyi 'pik! Pik!' dari arah kasir lalu kimbab dan minuman Yunho dimasukkan ke dalam kantong plastik.

"Totalnya 4.300 won."

Yang memegang plastik bungkusan Yunho, tetapi pekerja paruh waktu penjaga toko ini tampak berbicara kepadaku.

"Ah! 1.300 won-nya akan ku kembalikan kalau kita bertemu di klub. Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, uang 3.000 won ku tadi bisa jadi investasi juga ternyata," Yunho berkata seperti itu padaku dengan nada seolah tidak ada masalah, lalu berjalan santai meninggalkan toko 24 jam itu.

"Hei! Kemari kau!"

Aku baru sadar kalau dia sedang mengerjaiku dan dia berjalan santai serta pura-pura tidak mendengar teriakanku. Aku tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengeluarkan uang dari dompet, membayarnya ke kasir, dan berlari mengejarnya.

Tingkahnya benar-benar membuatku emosi. Aku tadi harus dipermalukan di hadapan banyak orang hanya untuk mendapatkan 3.000 won. Namun aku tidak berhasil menyusulnya, dia sudah terlanjur naik ke bus. Pintu bus yang dinaikinya segera tertutup. Aku terengah-engah mencarinya di dalam bus, dan Yunho datang ke arah jendela lalu membuka jendelanya.

"Sampai ketemu besok ya, Kim Jaejoong!"

Suaranya menggema di telingaku seiring dengan melajunya bus itu. Poni depannya berayun-ayun ditiup angin. Yunho yang mulai menjauh tampak tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Senyumannya bersinar putih cemerlang dan sangat lebar seolah menunjukkan semua gigi putih yang ada di dalamnya, bagai gelembung putih yang melayang-layang dan terasa menyejukkan bagaikan air terjun.

Diperjalanan pulang, aku masih dalam keadaan linglung melihat pamflet salon bernama Salon Ricuh dan memutuskan untuk mampir ke sana. Salon itu kecil. Di dalamnya ada tiga buah kaca dan tiga buah kursi putar. Banyak kerusakan di bagian lantai dan setiap sudut, busa sofanyanjuga sudah mencuat di sana-sini.

Begitu aku masuk, tampak seorang pelanggan yang sudah nenek-nenek usia 70-an duduk di kursi depan kaca itu.

"Sudah makan malam belum?" tanya ibu yang sedang melepaskan lingkaran pengeriting rambut dari kepala nenek itu sambil menoleh le arahku.

"Belum.. ibu sudah makan?"

"Sudah dong. Hoho.. ini putriku. Sekarang masih kuliah di Universitas Korea."

Begitu memperkenalkanku pada tamunya, tampak senyuman di wajah ibu yang tadinya menjawabku dengan ketus. Nenek itu pun langsung melihatku melalui cermin di hadapannya. Di situasi seperti ini, aku tidak mungkin tidak memberikan hormat pdadanya.

"Wah, putri anda tampak sehat dan baik hati ya."

Terdengatlah ucapan balasan dari nenek yang menerima penghormatanku tadi. Ibuku langsung merasa senang seolah dialah yang di puji nenek itu.

"Iya kan? Sejak kecil dia memang sering dibilang pintar. Sekarang dia kuliah sambil bekerja. Dia kuliah di Jurusan Ilmu Bahasa Universitas Korea. Universitas itu kan sangat terkenal, sangat sulit untuk bisa diterima disana."

"Benarkah? Tahun ini berapa usianya?" tanya si nenek begitu ibuku yang cerewet itu menyelesaikan perkataanya.

Ibu pun menjawabnya dengan cepat, "Tahun ini dia 24 tahun."

"Wah, sebentar lagi dia sudah harus menikah ya."

"Iya. Aku memang sedikit khawatir melihat dia masih tetap ingin belajar di usia yang sepentasnya sudah menikah seperti ini. Tapi yah, menikah telat adalah tren belakangan ini."

Namun si nenek menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Mau bagaimana, menikah dengan baik dan menyiapkan makanan untuk suami adalah hal yang terbaik. Apa kau pikir wanita sukses itu ada gunanya? Lihat saja para wanita sukses lainnya. Apa ada yang hidup bahagia? Hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi seorang wanita adalah melahirkan anak dan menjaga suami. Anak muda zaman sekarang terlalu berpikiran dangkal."

Percakapn itu berlangsung sejak ibuku mencuci rambutnya, memasangkan hair-wax, dan terus berlangsung hingga tahap terakhir pengeritingan rambut. Karena itu, aku hanya berdiri di samping nenek itu sambil menghela napas dan berpura-pura mendengarkannya. Ketika aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah ibu yang memulai topik ini pertama kalinya tadi, ibu hanya berpura-pura mengabaikannya. Hingga saat ketika aku membukakan pintu untuknya, nenek itu tetap mengingatkanku untuk menikah dan melupakan nasihatnya lalu pergi meninggalkan salon.

Aku baru bisa mendudukkan diri di kursi yang ada di sepan kaca setelah salon tutup. Sembari melepaskan ikatan rambutku, aku pun berkata, "Warnai rambutku dong, bu."

Itu adalah alasanku datang ke salon ini, sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh nenek itu sebagai resolusi dari nasihat mereka.

"Bayar."

Aku dan ibu tidak mengenal yang namanua gratis.

"Memangnya yang minta gratis siapa? Nih."

Ibu menarik lembaran 10.000 won yang ada ditanganku sembari menatapku sinis.

"Dasar kau ini. Kau cuma memberikan uang untuk pewarnanya saja padaku, gayamu sudah seperti ini."

"Bu, aku tahu harga pewarnanya berapa. Memang uangku itu masih kurang sedikit, tapi masih mendingan daripada aku tidak bayar kan?"

"Alah. Kau tahu tidak berapa pajak dan pengeluaran salon yang harus ku bayar? Mau di cat warna apa rambutnya?"

"Apa ya.."

Aku kembali teringat sosok Yunho yang keluar dari jendela bus begitu aku duduk dan menatap wajahku di dalam cermin. Dia dan bayanganku di dalam cermin itu tampak sangat berbeda.

"Bagaimana kalau ku warnai dengan warna terang seperti bule?"

"Kau mau membuat ibu marah ya?"

"Aku bercanda.."

"Kita potong sedikit, lalu warnai dengan warna cokelat kalem saja. Kau tampak cantik dengan dandanan rapi seperti itu."

"Aku tidak mau dipotong. Di warnai saja. Kalau di potong sekali, nanti aku bakal repot karena harus dipotong terus."

"Kau ini dasar pelit."

"Bu, sejujurnya, menurut ibu penampilanku bagaimana?"

Sembari menyisir rambutku, ibu menatap pantulan diriku di cermin dengan serius. Tatapannya tampak seperti merasa malu akan tampangku lalu berujar dengan nada bercanda, "Menurut ibu, untuk ukuran wajah yang tidak menghabiskan banyak uang, wajahmu ini termasuk cantik. Kecantikan alami. Ibu benar kan?"

Meskipun alis mata ibu tampak bergerak berkali-kali seolah berbohong, ibu menjawabnya dengan serius sambil tertawa.

"Hei.. hei.. Meskipun kau adalah putri ibu, ibu masih tetap bisa menilai tahu?! Badanmu pendek dan gemuk seperti kurcaci. Pemarah juga. Lagi pula, meskipun otakmu suka bertindak bodoh dan sama sekali tidak bisa beradaptasi."

Ya ampun. Apa yang bisa ku harapkan dari ibuku.

"Sudalah. Warnai saja rambutku."

"Kau marah ya?"

"Tidak. Toh, ini bukan pertama kalinya ibu memperlakukanku seperti ini."

Namun, nada bicaraku sudah terlanjur kasar. Lalu, seolah ingin menggodaku, ibu pun tertawa sambil berkata, "Tapi, mau dicari ke mana pun, tetap tidak akan ada orang yang menyerupai putri seperti yang ibu miliki. Ibu serius lho. Meski kau terdampar di gurun sekalipun, ibu tidak perlu merasa khawatir."

"Ibu..."

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Kalau suatu saat nanti aku membawa seorang pria ke hadapan ibu, ibu tahu kan kalau pujian itu benar-benar nyata?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Kan aku bilang 'kalau', Bu.."

"Dasar kau ini!"

Apa jangan-jangan aku sama sekali tidak memiliki daya tarik di mata lelaki? Apa aku harus benar-benar kaya terlebih dahulu baru bisa memiliki daya tarik?

Kalau mau jujur, meskipun aku adalah mahasiswa yamg mandiri, aku bukan mahasiswa yang tergolong miskin. Tempatku bekerja adalah perusahaan internasional dengan gaji yang lumayan besar, dan gaji insentif yang ku terima setiap akhir tahun juga tidak tergolong sedikit. Aku hanya memerlukan biaya hidup sedikit dan juga tidak terlalu boros menggunakan uang. Selain itu, aku juga hidup dengan sangat sederhana, meskipun aa orang bilang kalau aku kelewat pelit. Selain untuk biaya transportasi, seluruh pendapatan ku masukkan ke tabungan. Secara otomatis, hal itu membuatku menjadi orang kaya.

Lalu Jung Yunho, dari caranya memandangku seperti itu, apa ia benar-benar tidak punya rasa apa pun terhadapku? Atau jangan-jangan, aku sudah memiliki daya tarik yang tidak kusadari? Dengan demikian, aku tidak perlu datang ke klub hanya untuk meredakan gosip yang menyebar di kampus. Aku selalu teringat akan sosoknya yang tertawa riang dari dalam bus waktu itu. Selain itu, suaranya yang berkata "sampai ketemu besok" juga serasa menggema di telingaku.

Kalau sudah begini, apa aku harus bilang kalau aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain datang ke klub?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo.. ketemu lagi dengan saya ichigomin, hehe. Maaf ya gak bisa kilat, g punya waktu luang yang banyak, ini aja di sempetin nulis sambil nyuri waktu kerja. Hehe.. terimakasih sudah review~ yang baca aja tanpa review juga makasih ya,, hoho

Sampai jumpa lagiiiii... byeee~

** ichigomin **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfiction | Explicit Love Story | Yunjae | 3**

**By ichigomin**

**©Cerita diambil dari K-Iyagi by Lee Sae In (2006)**

**DISCLAIMER: Yunjae not mine! Line story not mine too!**

**Title: Explicit Love Story**

**Pair: Yunho & Jaejoong Dll**

**Story line: Lee Sae In 2006**

**Genre: M, Drama, Hurt, GS for UKE!**

**Warn: FF INI DARI NOVEL LEE SAE IN "EXPLICIT LOVE STORY", CERITA, ISI,TEMPAT DAN LAIN LAIN SAMA PERSIS SEPERTI DALAM NOVEL, KECUALI DIRUBAH UNTUK KENYAMANAN CERITA, SEPERTI NAMA TOKOH, TEMPAT. SAYA MENGIKUTI CERITA ASLI, JADI KALO ADA YANG TIDAK MENYUKAINYA, TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA.. DLDR OKAY!**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

Semua orang menganggapku ahli dalam berpacaran. Bahkan pertanyaan mendetail tentang cara berciuman dan melakukan hubungan intim juga datang mengampiriku. Ucapan vulgar yang keluar dari mulutku sesungguhnya adalah hasil dari pengetahuan yang kudapat melalui internet dan majalah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hufttt.."

Dalam keraguan, aku pun memutuskan untuk naik ke ruang klub. Berapa lama aku memutuskan untuk naik, aku sudah menyesali keputusanku.

Aku meninggalkan klub Movie Nest ini karena Jung Yunho, tetapi aku juga kembali ke sini dengan alasan yang sama. Namun, orang yang membuatku seperti ini malah tidak memperhatikanku sama sekali.

Saat ini, seisi klub bagaikan selir milik Jung Yunho. Dia duduk di tengah-tengah sofa yang panjang dengan para wanita anggota klub di kedua sisinya. Di antara mereka juga tampak beberapa teman satu angkatan ku yang berdiri mengelilinginya. Dia tampak tengah menyebarkan ajarannya pada seluruh pengikut yang percaya padanya.

Dia bercerita dengan lambat dan suara rendah. Terdengar suara-suara yang berseru, " Oh, seonbae?" di tengah-tengah ceritanya, seolah memercayai aliran kepercayaan palsu ini. Aku bahkan berpikir bahwa nama klub ini sebaiknya diganti menjadi Jung Yunho Nest saja.

Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin berpura-pura tidak memiliki hal lain untuk dikerjakan dan bergabung dengan mereka. Namun, aku malu mengingat usiaku yang sudah cukup tua. Terlebih lagi, tidak ada tempat yang tersisa untukku bisa bergabung dengan mereka. Berikade perlindungan mereka tampak sangat kuat, bahkan melebihi kekuatan para pesepak bola yang merapatkan pundak untuk menghalangi masuknya bola tendangan bebas.

Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan duduk di atas meja di dekat jendela sambil bertopang dagu serta menatap keluar sambil menyesali keputusanku untuk datang dan membuang waktu sia-sia di tempat ini. Karena itu, aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

Sudah jelas kalau senyuman yang dilayangkan padaku kemarin tidak lebih dari sekadar senyuman biasa yang juga diberikan pada pengikut alirannya yang lain. Aku tak henti-hentinya menyesali diriku bahkan sampai mengubah warna rambutku, membuang waktu, dan mempercantik diriku setelah terjatuh dalam senyuman "biasa" itu. Aku menghela napas lagi.

"Menghela napas sampai seperti itu? Ada masalah apa?" ujar Kangta yang mendekat dan memperhatikanku seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu karena cuacanya sedang bagus saja."

"Kau merasa sedih karena tidak punya pacar untuk diajak berkencan di hari secerah ini?"

"Memangnya seonbae tahu aku punya pacar atau tidak?"

"Kalau begitu, kau punya pacar lalu dia pergi ke meeting ya?"

Aku menunjukkan raut muka yang seolah bertanya mengapa ia bisa berpikir seperti itu.

"Boa cerita padaku. Dia bilang kau, Yunho dan dia menghadiri meeting beberapa waktu lalu bersama."

Dasar Boa, apa jangan-jangan dia membeberkan semua hal di belakangku? Boa tampak berdiri persis di hadapan Yunho, seolah sudah melupakan bahwa kemarin dia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Yunho. Aku mengacungkan jempol pada kegigihan Boa yang tidak mengenal kata menyerah.

"Katanya, kalian juga membahas tentang posisi 69 ya? Ah, kalau bagian ini aku mendengarnya dari Yunho."

Memang dasar Yunho si murah senyum dan mulut besar. Tak salah lagi, dia memang mirip dan berjodoh dengan Boa. Kangta tertawa melihatku menatap sinis kepala Yunho dari belakang.

"Katanya, dia juga bilang sesuatu tentangmu. Aku mengenal para pria yang kau temui ketika meeting dulu, sifat mereka memang tidak baik. Selain itu, mereka juga tukang buat onar. Kau bertindak benar dengan menggagalkan meeting itu."

Aku mengeraskan suaraku secara sengaja agar Yunho mendengarnya, "Yah... sepertinya kami memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

Namun, sepertinya suaraku tidak sampai ke telinga Yunho karena tertutup keriuhan para gadis yang mengelilinginya. Entah kenapa aku menjadi emosi.

"Oh iya, kau pikir belum makan siang kan? Sebelum perut keroncongan, mau makan denganku?"

Aku pun mengangguk. Ketika bangkit berdiri, tiba-tiba aku merasa kesakitan. Hak sepatu tinggi membuatku kesakitan karena aku mencoba berdiri dengan kaki yang belum masuk sepenuhnya ke sepatu. Aku menyalahkan Yunho akan hal ini dan semakin membencinya.

"Ayo pergi!" teriak Kangta dari depan pintu klub. Dia sudah berjalan duluan. Ketika itulah, Yunho menegakkan tubuh semampainya dan bangkit berdiri. Bersamaan dengan itu, para wanita yang tadi mengelilinginya juga ikut bangkit berdiri bagaikan butiran besi yang menempel di magmet. Tampaklah wajah Yunho dari antara mereka.

Wajahnya tampak sangat memesona. Bahkan di tengah keadaanku yang emosi seperti ini, aku terpesona pada wajah licin dan mulusnya itu. Emosiku tadi seakan menghilang hanya dengan melihat pesona wajahnya yang dikerumuni oleh para wanita itu. Aku bahkan berpikir kalau jangan-jangan aku emosi karena tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sedari tadi.

Ketika berpikiran seperti itu, aku bertemu pandang dengan Yunho. Aku memucat dan langsung memalingkan pandanganku karena takut dia akan mengetahui perasaanku padanya. Karena itulah, aku mengocehkan hal yang tidak penting pada Kangta.

"Oh ya, Seonbae. Seonbae tahu tidak film bagus akhir-akhir ini?"

"Kau mau nonton film ya?"

"Iya, kalau memang bagus, mau nonton bersamaku tidak? Ada film yang ingin ku tonton juga."

"Tentu saja aku mau. Ketemu jam berapa?"

"Kalian berdua pacaran ya?" ucap Yunho yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping kami.

'Hm, tidak perlu memerdulikan kami, urus saja pengikut-pengikutmu itu dengan baik', perkataan itu segera akan meluncur keluar dari mulutku, tetapi aku hanya menjawabnya sambil tertawa karena memperhatikan keadaan sekitarku.

"Memangnya kalau di ajak nonton pasti pacaran? Ternyata cara pandang Yunho Seonbae lebih dangkal dari yang kupikirkan."

"Bagaimana ya.. Aku hanya mengatakannya karena kalian tampak biasa-biasa saja. Kenapa sepatumu terlihat tidak nyaman seperti itu?"

Aku sudah berusaha sewajar mungkin untuk tidak terlihat menahan rasa sakit di kakiku, tetapi ternyata masih tetap terlihat juga. Bagian depan sepatu berwarna pink ini runcing dan haknya juga sangat tinggi. Karena aku kesakitan setiap kali memakainya, sepatu ini baru kupakai sekali dan langsung ku letakkan di rak sepatu. Bisa-bisanya ia berkata kalau aku tampak biasa-biasa saja, padahal aku sudah memakai celana jeans dan kaus putih sebagai atasan dengan hoodie berwarna beige sebagai luaran. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, aku tampak lebih bersinar, tidak seperti biasanya. Mungkin dia hanya tergetar oleh standar penampilan yang lebih tinggi.

Seketika, rasa malu lebih dulu menghampiriku, takut kalau dia mengetahui bahwa aku menyimpan rasa padanya, bukannya merasa bahagia karena dia melihat bahwa kali ini aku tampil berbeda. Aku sudah cukup malu karena senyuman dan perkataannya yang tidak berarti apa pun itu sudah berhasil membuatku tidak tidur nyenyak di malam hari. Aku pun tidak mau kalau dia sampai mengetahui perasaanku padanya. Lebih baik aku merasa sakit hati karena dia salah paham menyangka aku berpacaran dengan Kangta.

Karena itulah, aku memaksakan tawaku dengan merangkul tangan Kangta.

"Hoho, kami tampak seperti itu ya? Seonbae, daripada orang salah sangka pada kita seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kita benar-benar pacaran saja?"

Namun, raut wajah Kangta menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak mau. Seonbae.. sebenarnya aku juga memaksakan senyuman di wajahku, bahkan keringat dingin juga mengalir di punggungku. Aku berpikir kembali apakah aktingku tampak sangat palsu.

"Oh, Kim Jaejoong. Perlahan-lahan kau menunjukkan watak aslimu juga ya? Sudah kuduga." ucap Yunho yang berdiri disampingku dengan menyebalkan.

"Watak asli apanya? Aku tetap masih kalah! Bahkan seujung kuku sekalipun aku tetap tidak sehebat Seonbae."

"Omong-omong, kenapa hari ini kau banyak omong? Kemarin kau langsung kabur begitu saja."

Kangta langsung menatapku seolah tidak tahu apa yang sedang dikatakan Yunho. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan biasa saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kemarin kami sedikit berbeda pendapat soal tugas kampus. Tapi, kemarin Yunho seonbae yang terhormat ini sangat lihai mengubah pendapatku sehingga aku memutuskan untuk mengecek tugas itu lebih lanjut. Nah, hari ini aku datang ke klub untuk menagih uang yang kupinjamkan pada Yunho seonbae. Seonbae, tolong kembalikan uang yang kupinjamkan kemarin. Aku ini mahasiswa mandiri yang miskin, bahkan selembar uang ribuan won saja sangat berharga seperti nyawaku sendiri."

Ketika itu, Boa yang tadinya berada di tengah kumpulan mahasiswi lainnya datang mendekat sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, eonni kapan datang?"

Sepertinya aku tidak terlihat olehnya ketika ada di dalam ruang klub tadi karena matanya hanya tertuju pada Jung Yunho seorang.

Begitu melihat wajahnya, aku langsung menutup mataku dengan kesal karena teringat akan peristiwa pembayaran frappe memalukan yang terjadi kemarin. Sementara itu, Boa seolah tidak ingat sama sekali akan peristiwa frappe itu. Dia bahkan seperti sudah lupa bahwa kemarin Yunho menolaknya. Meskipun aku sakit hati, tetapi aku memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin. Namun! Aku tidak akan pernah mengabulkan permohonan lagi.

"Baru tadi kok, kau?"

"Aku datang sejak pagi tadi karena ingin menemui seseorang. Eonni ada urusan apa? Hari ini jurusan kita sedang libur kan?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Yunho. Untung saja Yunho sedang berbincang dengan Kangta.

Benar Juga. Aku yang seharusnya tidak perlu datang ke kampus hari ini, tetap datang karena perkataan 'Sampai ketemu besok' Yunho kemarin. Kemarin malam aku terlalu senang dan mataku tidak mau tidur, meskipun aku sudah membaringkan tubuh setiap kali teringat akan suara Yunho yang bergema di kepalaku.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari data untuk laporan dan meminjam buku."

"Laporan penelitian sastra? Tugas itu kan masih lama, Eonnie sudah mulai mengerjakannya? Baguslah. Kalau begitu kita cari bersama yuk."

Dari awal aku memang berniat untuk pergi ke perpustakaan sore nanti, tetapi berkat hal ini, aku jadi teringat akan tugas laporan. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengerjakannya karena aku merasa tak ada buruknya jika dikerjakan lebih awal. Seketika itu juga, Boa tersenyum dan menggandeng tanganku.

Meskipun aku merasakannya setiap hari, aku tetap merasa tidak nyaman bergandengan tangan dengannya karena perbedaan tinggi kami sangat besar. Seperti yang sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, bagi orang yang sangat penakut sepertiku, aku tidak bisa melukai perasaannya dengan menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir dariku.

"Omong-omong, kemarin eonni bertemu Yunho seonbae ya?"

Aku menatap Boa yang bertanya dengan nada seolah ia mendengar pembicaraan kami tadi. Seketika itu juga, aku ragu apa jangan-jangan dia memang punya pendengaran seperti sommers. Ketika aku berbicara dengan Yunho tadi, jarak kami terpisah beberapa meter dan dia sedang bersama dengan banyak orang.

"Aku berbincang dengannya sebentar setelah kau pergi kemarin. Kenapa?"

Aku merasa kalau dia menganggapku seperti mencuri pacarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku merasa hanya kalau kalian berdua terlihat sangat dekat."

"Aku? Dengan seonbae itu?"

Aku pun tertawa sambil menunjuk Yunho yang sedang berjalan dan berbincang dengan Kangta di depan sana. Aku bahkan bingung bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berpikir kalau kami dekat. Aku bahkan merasa malu untuk berbicara dengannya karena aku selalu dipermainkan olehnya.

Ketika itu, Yunho menoleh ke balakang lalu tersenyum raman dan tampak menyegarkan.

"Hei, Kim Jaejoong! Aku akan membeli kupon makan, jadi kau bayar 1,500 won padaku ya?"

Padahal suaranya tidak terlalu keras, tetapi aku merasa seolah seisi gedung dipenuhi oleh gema suaranya. Entah karena itu pula kah, kau mer9asa kalau orang yang ada di dalam kantin kampus itu tampak melirikku dan Yunho benerapa kali.

"I... iya.. iya.."

Begitu mendengarku berkata begitu, Yunho langsung berjalan di antara orang banyak itu dan pergi ke tempat pembelian kupon. Aku merasakan tatapan penasaran dari Boa dan lagi-lagi aku memberikan alasan bagai menyadari kesalahan yang tidak pernah ku perbuat.

"Kemarin dia pinjam uang dariku."

"Oh.. begitu.."

Aku mengamati raut wajah Boa yang mengangguk, seolah aku melakukan kesalahan padanya. Aku tidak suka melihat diriku yang mulai memperhatikan perasaannya seperti itu. Kemarin Boa di tolak baik-baik oleh Yunho. Mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, dan aku tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan Yunho. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan untuk merasa terusik akan hal itu. Rasa tidak nyaman yang kurasakan saat ini, tak lebih karena aku merasa berdebar-debar melihat Yunho yang pergi membawa nampan dan antre membelikan kupon makanan untukku.

Baiklah, Jung Yunho. Aku akan memaafkan ketidak acuhanmu padaku di ruang klub tadi. Kalau kau datang berlari membelikan kupon makanan untukku.

"Nih!"

Yunho seolah benar-benar berlari. Ia datang dengan langkah cepat sembari mengulurkan kupon makanan bertuliskan 2.500 won kepadaku. Aku membongkar dompetku dan mencari dua lembaran seribu won untuk memberikan kembaliannya.

"Susahlah. Aku tidak punya uang kembalian, bayar saja nanti kalau kau ada uang pecahan."

Tidak sekali pun ia membiarkan uangnya pergi begitu saja, meskipun ia terlahir di keluarga yang kaya raya. Apa kau benar-benar baru akan merasa puas dengan menerima uang ini?

"Tentu saja, aku pasti akan membayarnya. Dua. Ribu. Lima. Ratus. Won. Kali ini tidak ada bunganya?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarkan ucapan ketusku itu sambil menyerahkan kupon makanan kepada Boa yang ada di sebelahku dan membagikan lembaran kupon pada pengikutnya yang lain satu per satu. Tentu saja, gratis.

"Wah, seonbae. Terima kasih."

"Selamat makan, seonbae."

Seketika, aku hampir menyumpahinya dengan mulutku yang sopan ini. Kali ini aku sulit meredakan emosiku dan merasa seolah bisa muntah karena menahannya.

"Dasar orang ini. Jangan terlalu diambil hati. Dia seperti itu karena merasa dekat denganmu," ujar Kangta yang mencoba menghiburku.

Begitu mendengarnya mencoba menghiburku, hatiku yang tadinya sudah tidak memiliki rasa apapun terhadapnya kembali bergetar, dan kali ini aku sampai ingin meneteskan air mata. Huh! Dekat dengannya? Aku jadi penasaran bagian mana yang membuat kami terlihat dekat.

Sudah jelas kalau dia menghukumku seperti ini karena aku bukan pengikutnya. Jangan pikir kalau aku akan bersedih dan sakit hati karena kau perlakukan seperti ini!

Meskipun penakut, apa menurutmu aku yang bertahan hidup dengan mengumpulkan keberanian hingga 24 tahun seperti ini bisa hancur dengan mudah hanya karena orang seperti Jung Yunho? Aku pun memaksakan senyumku untuk menunjukkan kalau aku baik-baik saja.

"Mana mungkin aku sakit hati hanya karena hal seperti ini. Aku yang sudah merasakan pergaulan di lingkungan kerja justru merasa kasihan melihat kakak kelas seperti dia menghabiskan uang jajannya hanya untuk membelikan makanan bagi kami."

Lalu, tanpa melihat ke arah Yunho sekali pun, aku menikmati makananku dengan menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia setengah mati sambil berbagi cerita dengan Kangta. Lebih baik aku mati menjadi otaku, aku sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membalaskan dendamku hari ini kepadanya.

Ketika makananku hampir habis, aku mengambil kopi dari nampan orang lain. Ketika itu, para mahasiswi lainnya kembali memulai perbincangan mereka.

"Seonbae, ayo lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi. Kelanjutannya tadi bagaimana?"

Begitu ia memulai perbincangaannya, akupun bangkit berdiri. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk membalas dendam padanya. Aku pergi untuk membeli kopi di toko sebelah kantin dan kembali ke dalam. Aku mendekat ke tempat Yunho yang di kelilingi para mahasiswi itu.

"Seonbae, tunggu sebentar."

"Seribu lima ratus won kemarin, kalau tidak dibayar sekarang sepertinya aku bisa lupa. Aku sudah pergi ke toko sebelah dan masih tetap kekurangan 500 won. Nah lalu ini bunganya. Kalau begitu saya duluan ya.."

Aku menarik tangan Yunho dan meletakkan kepingan uang itu di tangannya dan berbalik dengan santai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eonni ternyata disini? Aku mencari-cari eonni dari tadi, kenapa teleponnya tidak diangkat?"

Boa datang menghampiriku.

"Oh, aku mematikan dering ponselku, jadi aku tidak mendengarnya.."

"Eonni sudah menemukan banyak data untuk laporan?"

"Belum. Aku hanya membaca buku kok. Ke ruang istirahat saja yuk?"

Begitu tiba di ruang istirahat, Boa tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berkata, "Eonni, eonni tahu tidak kalau eonni tadi hebat."

"Hebat apanya?"

"Yunho seonbae tadi benar-benar merasa dipermalukan setelah eonni pergi. Perasaanku menjadi lega melihatnya tadi."

"Lega kenapa? Karena kejadian kemarin?"

"Yah.. karena hal itu juga, ditambah lagi Yunho seonbae tadi bertindak sangat jahat pada eonni. Aku sedikit emosi melihatnya tidak membagikan kupon makanan pada eonni, padahal aku yang di samping eonni saja di beri gratis."

"Benarkah?" ucapku setengah hati.

"Menurutku, lebih baik kalau eonni tidak dekat-dekat lagi dengannya. Pagi ini aku bertemu teman satu jurusan Yunho seonbae. Ternyata, gosip tentang seonbae itu sungguh luar biasa."

"Gosip?" aku sedikit merasa penasaran.

"Eonni belum pernah dengar? Soal pacar Yunho seonbae yang tidak bisa hidup tampanya itu. Eonni tahu tidak apa alasan mereka putus? Katanya, banyak gadis yang sudah pernah masuk ke apartemen Yunho seonbae yang ada di dekat kampus kita ini. Dan sepertinya, pacar Yunho seonbae mengetahuinya. Awalnya mereka bertengkar dan berbalikan lagi berkali-kali, hingga akhirnya pacar Yunho seonbae pergi meninggalkannya belajar ke luar negeri. Meskipun katanya mereka sudah tidak pernah bertemu lagi, tapi Yunho seonbae tidak pernah sepi akan wanita. Katanya, ia akan membawa wanita yang bertemu pandang dengannya di tempat minum-minum ke apartemen dan tidur dengannya. Bahkan, kata seonbae yang ku temui pagi tadi, dari 10 mahasiswi yang ada di kampus kita, satu diantaranya pasti sudah pernah tidur dengan Yunho seonbae."

Aku tercengang dan tak mampu berkata-kata. Inilah yang disebut tingkah seorang Jung Yunho. Satu diantara sepuluh, vitalitasnya juga luar biasa.

Namun, mengingat Boa dalam menjebak orang bernilai 9, sejujurnya aku tidak percaya padanya. Ditambah lagi, dia sendiri penyebar gosip. Lagi pula, yang namanya gosip pasti selalu di tambah-tambahi dan di besar-besarkan. Selain itu, percaya atau tidak terhadap suatu cerita tergantung pada tiap-tiap orang.

"Anda tidak tahu siapa yang aku temui tadi, tapi kebohongannya itu apa tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Memang ada hal yang sulit untuk di percaya, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ada bagian yang benar juga kan? Kalau begitu, apa eonni tahu soal ini? Soal pertengkaran Yunho seonbae dengan mantan pacarnya yang hamil sehingga gadis itu keguguran? Karena itulah ia kabur dan sekolah keluar negeri. Kalau cerita yang ini, aku mendengarnya langsung dari Kangta seonbae. Eonni juga tahu kan kalau seonbae itu tidak pernah berkata sembarangan?"

Aku sulit untuk tidak percaya kalau ia berkata bahwa Kangta lah yang berkata seperti itu. Aku tahu kalau dia bukan orang yang suka berkata sembarangan dan menjelek-jelekkan orang lain. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarkan ucapan Boa lebih banyak lagi.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin benar. Cukup disini saja, aku harus masuk dan mencari data untuk menyelesaikan laporanku. Kau juga ikut?"

"Maaf, eonni. Temanku tiba-tiba menghubungiku dan bilang kalau ia menungguku di depan. Kalau begitu, kita bertemu besok ya, eonni.."

Aku jadi berpikir sesuatu begitu melihat Boa yang tersenyum sambil berlalu pergi. Sebenarnya, apa tujuannya datang kemari? Aku kembali kesakitan karena hak sepatu yang ku gunakan. Begitu melepas sepatuku, kulit kakiku sudah terkelupas dan memerah oleh darah yang mengalir dari luka itu. Kalau tahu begini, seharusnya aku beli perban dan menempelnya tadi.

Begitu keluar dari kampus, aku merasa depresi karena hari ini aku harus mengalami banyak siksaan. Untuk apa aku mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi yang menyakitkan seperti ini? Apa aku ingin menarik perhatian seseorang? Tiba-tiba aku merasa kakiku berdenyut-denyut dan sulit untuk melangkah. Aku pun berniat untuk mengambil tasku dari salam ruang data sambil berjalan pincang.

Namun, ada sesuatu tergeletak tepat di hadapanku. Ternyata itu adalah plester. Begitu melihat plester itu, aku langsung berniat untuk menempelkannya di kakiku. Aku kembali berdebar kalau-kalau orang yang meletakkan plester itu adalah Yunho. Padahal, aku sudah diperlakukan hingga sedemikian rupa, dan bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan menjalin persahabatan lagi dengannya, dan semakin membencinya setelah mendengar gosip-gosip tadi. Yah meskipun aku membenci orangnya, aku tidak harus membenci plester ini. Aku membuka plester itu dan menempelkannya di kedua sisi kakiku yang terluka. Ketika berdiri, aku melihat Kangta yang ingin masuk ke ruangan data.

"Mau pergi?"

Dia seolah tahu di mana aku berada. Apa jangan-jangan yang meletakkan plester ini bukan Yunho, melainkan Kangta?

"Iya.."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku berniat untuk menonton film sekarang, mau ikut tidak?"

Kakiku sangat nyeri dan aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menonton film saat ini. Ucapanku tadi siang pun hanya sekadar basa-basi. Namun, aku melihat satu pesona yang muncul mendekat dari belakang Kangta . Kata 'pesona' memang sedikit terlalu bagus untuk di tujukan padanya. Namun begitu melihat Yunjo, aku seolah bersemangat.

"Baiklah, Yunho seonbae ikut juga?"

"Tentu, Kangta yang mengajakku untuk menonton bersama." ucap Yunho sembari tersenyum.

Berbeda dengan penampilannya, aku berpikir kalau tingkah murahannya ini sedikit berlebihan.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Yunho padaku.

Sementara itu, tanpa sadar aku mengerutkan dahi dan menatapnya.

"Ckckck.. jangan terlalu suka gratisan. Bagaimana kalau kau sampai botak?"

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi setelah hidup bersama, jadi botak juga tidak akan masalah."

Seenaknya saja bicara. Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa kata-katanya ini bisa menimbulkan harapan bagi orang yang mendengarnya? Kalau dia memang menyadari ucapannya iu, aku yakin kalau dia memang seorang playboy. Karena itu, cara terbaik untuk mengatasi perkataannya adalah dengan mengabaikannya.

"Ah, begitu. Hampir saja aku mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu. Tapi omong-omong, seonbae tahu tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Seonbae benar-benar tidak pintar membaca situasi.."

Aku menatapnya sekali kemudian berjalan cepat mendekat ke arah Kangta yang beberapa langkah berjalan di hadapan kami. Persis seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Kakimu sudah baikan?" ujar Kangta sambil melihat kakiku.

Apa dia yang meletakkan plester itu disana? Meskipun aku kesakitan setengah mati, aku ikhlas teesenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Sedikit baikan setelah aku menempelkan plesternya. Terima kasih."

Kemudian terdengar suara Yunho dari arah belakang, "Oh iya, terima kasih untuk koin 10 won yang tadi. Soal bungannya, lupakan saja."

Aku mencoba mengabaikannya dan menghapus rasa ibaku terhadapnya kemudian berbalik, "Sama-sama. Uang recehnya berat ya? Aku tak tahu mengapa uang ratusan won bisa sampai tidak ada seperti itu.. meskipun kecil, aku tulus memberikan bunganya, terima saja."

Untuk melanjutkan pembicaraanku dengan Kangta, aku kembali menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Berapa SKS lagi yang harus dia ambil, apa rencananya setelah menyelesaikan kuliah, dosen mana yang menarik dan yang suka memberi nilai baik, dan sebagainya.. sembari melirik ke arah Yunho.

Huhuhu.. bukan hanya kau saja yang bisa bertingkah jahat.

Entah kenapa, perasaanku menjadi lega dan aku bisa tersenyum bebas. Ketika itu, ponsel Yunho yang mengikuti kami berdering. Dia berbicara sebentar lalu mendekati kami.

"Kangta, maafkan aku. Teman kerja paruh waktuku bilang kalau dia tidak bisa masuk hari ini. Sepertinya aku harus pergi untuk mengeceknya."

"Oke, pergilah."

"Yang seru nontonnya, Kim Jaejoong."

Perasaanku menjadi tak keruan melihat Yunho berbalik dan melambaikan tangan panjangnya padaku. Apa tadi terlalu kasar padanya? Tetapi kalau di ingat-ingat, perlakuannya padaku masih jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang ku lakukan tadi. Lagi pula, yang namanya laki-laki seharusnya menepati janjinya hingga akhir, bukan malah pergi begitu saja dengan alasan seperti itu. Kalau teman kerja paruh waktunya tidak datang, seharusnya itu menjadi urusan pemilik toko dengan pekerjannya. Apa dia juga harus pergi untuk mengeceknya? Jadi, orang itu seharusnya tahu memilih alasan yang tepat.

Meskipun merasa kesal padanya, di satu sisi aku juga penasaran. Apa jangan-jangan telepon tadi dari wanita? Kalau memang dia dari keluarga kaya, untuk apa dia bekerja paruh waktu?

"Yunho seonbae juga kerja paruh waktu? Bukannya dia anak orang kaya?"

"Aahh.. itu dulu. Dulu memang seperti itu."

Meskipun aku menunjukkan raut wajah penasaran, Kangta tidak lagi membuka mulutnya. Sepertinya, soal Yunho bekerja paruh waktu adalah kenyataan. Aku jadi ingin bertanya apakah cerita yang ku dengar dari Boa dalah kenyataan. Meskipun ingin rasanya melempar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutku, aku mengurungkannya karena merasa tidak enak.

Pada akhirnya, setiap kali menonton film, aku malah teringat gosip tentang Yunho. Sampai bagian mana yang kenyataan? Di satu sisi, aku menganggap diriku sangat konyol karena penasaran terhadap hal ini. Mau kenyataan atau tidak, toh tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Apa kau tidak punya harga diri? Apa kau baru mau sadar setelah sakit hati karena hubungan dengan seorang playboy?

Aku pun makan malam bersama Kangta dan minum teh sambil berkonflik batin tentang hal itu.

"Karena tadi Seonbae yang membayar tiket film dan makan malam, uang taksinya aku yang bayar."

Dia menolaknya dengan tegas dan bangkit berdiri membawa bill dari kafe itu.

Aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak menerima apapun dari pria yang bukan pacarku. Entah mengapa, aku merasa sudah sewajarnya seorang pria yang mengeluarkan uang untuk wanita. Tak peduli dibilang keras kepala sekalipun, yang namanya hubungan pria dan wanita tidak berbeda dengan hubungan manusia dengan sesama manusia. Oleh karena itu, mulai dari pengeluaran uang pun harus dilakukan secara adil.

"Setiap kali melihatmu, aku selalu merasa terhibur."

Ketika kami keluar dari kafe, langit sudah gelap dan kami berjalan sampai stasiun kereta. Saat ini adalah bulan April, saat bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran. Siang hari memang panas, tetapi udara malam masih terasa dingin.

"Kenapa, seonbae?"

"Hm, kalau dilihat sekilas, kau memang tampak biasa-biasa saja. Tapi kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, kalu lebih dari sekadar biasa-biasa saja."

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar perkataan yang seperti ini."

Kangta tertawa tanpa bersuara. Meskipun aku menyukai senyuman Yunho yang menyegarkan layaknya air terjun, tetapi aku juga menyukai senyuman lembut dan menenangkan bagai suara ombak milik Kangta. Sebenarnya, aku harus memilih yang mana?

Aku sedikit kebingungan untuk memilih. Memang, pendapat orang yang 'menyukai' ini sama sekali tidak masuk hitungan.

"Bagaimana ya, setiap melihatmu, aku seperti merasa kuat. Kuat dan berani.."

"Seonbae bukan ingin berkata kalau aku ini kuat seperti pria kan?" ucapku dengam setengah bercanda melihat situasinya mendadak menjadi serius seperti ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kalau lebih nyatanya apa ya.. mirip rumput?"

Aku menyipitkan mataku dan mentapnya lekat-lekat.

"Rumput.. apa maksud seonbae rumput hias?"

"Bukan, maksudku tidak persis seperti itu.."

Kangta tampak kebingungan dan ingin menjelaskannya secara lebih jelas. Aku pun tertawa karena merasa tingkahnya itu tampak menggemaskan.

Sejujurnya, meskipun aku memanggilnya seonbae, aku dan dia seumuran. Aku yang sudah merasakan lingkungan kerja dengan banyak orang yang lebih tua dariku, selalu merasa orang lain lebih tua dariku.

"Tidak apa, seonbae. Ibuku juga pernah berkata begitu. Aku seperti rumput yang bisa bertahan hidup di mana pun aku berada. Ibuku juga bilang kalau dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku meski aku terdampar di gurun sekalipun."

"Sepertinya ibumu juga menarik ya?"

"Hm.. pujian itu sangat mengusik telingaku."

Dia yang tadinya tertawa tiba-tiba terdiam dan menatapku. Entah kenapa tatapan matanya yang serius itu membuat jantungku mulai berdebar. Aku tidak bisa menatap matanya. Situasi apa ini sebenarnya?

"Aku lahir di bulan Januari, kalau seonbae?"

Aku mengalihkan topik dengam cepat untuk mengubah situasi ini.

"Kita pacaran yuk.."

Aku terbelalak dan jantungku berdebar semakin kencang begitu mendengar perkataannya yang memang sudah kuperkirakan akan muncul sedari tadi. Meskipun aku menaruh perasaan pada Yunho, jika jantungku tidak berdebar ketika menerima ungkapan hati dari seorang pria, aku pasti tidak normal. Selain itu, Kangta lebih dulu mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku daripada Yunho?

"Seonbae.."

Ketika aku masih kaget dan malu-malu mendengarkan kalimat terakhirnya itu, aku merasa seseorang lewat dan menyenggolku.

"Kalau kutolak, Seonbae tidak sakit hati kan?"

"Kalau aku bilang aku akan terluka, kau tidak akan menolakku kan?"

"Tidak juga."

"Kau tahu kan, kalau ini bukan hal mudah untuk ku ungkapkan.."

Begitu aku mengangguk, dia tersenyum pahit.

"Kau harus memohon padaku agar aku tidak sakit hati."

"Baiklah, aku mohon.. seonbae.."

"Tadinya aku ingin mengantarmu hingga naik kereta, tapi kita akan merasa tidak nyaman kalau bersama. Sepertinya, kita harus berpisah disini saja."

"Terimakasih, seonbae.."

Aku berterimakasih untuk kebesaran hati Kangta yang berkata seperti itu padaku, meskipun ia berada dalam situasi sulit dan bahkan tidak tahu harus menunjukkan raut muka apa saat ini. Bahkan untuk membayangkan kami berjalan bersama hingga stasiun kereta dalam situasi seperti ini saja, aku sudah merasa kikuk dan akan merasa malu.

"Berjalanlah duluan.."

"Hm.. aku tahu situasi kita sedang tidak enak.. tapi, bisakah kita berteman seperti biasanya jika bertemu nanti?"

"Aku usahakan.."

Kangta tersenyum sambil menganghuk sudah berniat untuk pergi, tetapi ia kembali berbalik dan berkata lagi, "Apa karena Yunho?"

Meskipun aku menyukai Yunho, tetapi aku tidak ingin membuatnya sebagai alasan bagi orang lain. Itu adalah keputusanku.

"Karena aku, seonbae. Aku pergi dulu."

Aku menuruni tangga menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah dengan cepat. Bahkan menurut pendapatku pribadi, perpisahan kami tidak dengan cara yang baik. Aku menempelkan kartu tiket di gerbang masuk stasiun. Aku pun tertawa santai hingga akhirnya wajahku berubah muram dan mengoceh sendiri.

"Gila, aku memang sudah gila.."

Pria paruh baya yang melintas di sebelahku menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Tak peduli apapun yang akan kulakukan nanti, rasa malu ini pasti akan terus mengikutiku. Bisa-bisanya aku melepaskan orang sebaik Kangta hanya demi playboy Jung Yunho! Bahkan ketika berpisah tadi pun, dia masih bisa bersikap sesopan itu.

Aku bukan gadis berusia 20 tahun lagi. Aku pasti sedang tidak waras.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini."

Aku berjalan mengendap-endap seperti serigala yang hendak berburu mangsa karena aku tidak berani masuk klub.

"Seonbae bilang, seonbae akan mengikhlaskan bunganya kan?"

"Kalau kau memang ikhlas, apa ini tidak terlalu kecil? Telepon umum saja tidak menerima uang 10 won, lalu mau kukemanakan?"

"Lebih baik seonbae menyimpannya saja. Ini adalah wujud keikhlasanku."

Begitu Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan menerima uang 10 won yang ku sodorkan itu, ia melanting-lantingkan uang itu di atas tangannya beberapa kali lalu berkata, "Tapi kenapa aku lebih merasakan niat jahat daripada niat baikmu ya? Melihatmu datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk menyerahkan uang 10 won ini, aku curiga jangan-jangan kau sudah memantrai uang ini?"

Benar-benar kasar. Aku merasa sakit hati.

"Hahahaha.. kalaupun ia, aku mempelajari niat buruk dari seonbae. Meski punya banyak uang, masih saja membuat orang lain berhutang. Seonbae kan yang memulainya duluan."

"Itu kan kau yang memancingku duluan."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang yang mulai juga seonbae."

Ketika mata sipitnya memandangku lekat-lekat, wajahku langsung memucat. Ingin rasanya aku pergi ke mana saja dan langsung bersembunyi. Tiba-tiba tatapan matanya menjadi lembut dan dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Dengan lembut, dia berbicara dan menggoda sambil setengah berbisik, "Aku ingin berciuman.."

A...pa katanya? Begitu mendengar dia memberikan respons jauh di luar bayanganku, muncul tanda eror dan ledakan lampu merah di dalam kepalaku. Tanpa kusadari, tanganku naik menutupi wajahku yang memucat, tetapi aku segera menurunkannya kembali. Dalam situasi seperti ini, aku bisa saja tercekik dan tidak bisa bernapas di tempat.

"Seon..seon..seon.. seonbae bilang apa barusan?"

Seketika itu juga, Yunho menarik mundur tubuhnya sambil tertawa.

"Oho.. melihat respon mu seperti ini, sepertinya kau bukan playgirl ya? Wajahmu benar-benar memerah."

"A,,pa katamu?"

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Kangta. Katanya kau menolaknya karena aku ya?"

Aku sepenuhnya ragu apakah Kangta benar-bemar berkata seperti itu.

"Siapa bilang! Jangan bohong!"

Begitu melihat aku berteriak, Yunho mundur ke belakang dan berbalik pergi.

Ketika aku sedang berjalan sambil menghela napas, aku melihat teman satu angkatan dan jurusanku menatapku dari ujung sana. Aku benar-bemar malu. Apa mereka melihat semua kejadian Yunho menggodaku tadi? Mereka memperhatikan sosok belakang Yunho yang berlalu pergi.

.

.

"Eonni, kalau tidak salah orang itu adalah orang yang kita temui waktu meeting kemarin kan?" ujar Taemin yang juga mengikuti meeting bersamaku dulu.

"Oh, iya.."

"Wah, eonni jadian dengannya ya?"

"Jadian apanya? Tentu saja tidak. Dia senior satu klubku, aku menemuinya hanya karena da sesuatu yang harus kuberikan padanya."

Sembari memiringkan kepalanya, Taemin kembali berkata, "Kupikir, hubungan eonni lancar dengannya.."

"Apanya yang lancar? Tidak ada lancarnya malahan. Hanya melihat orang itu saja aku langsung naik darah."

"Aahhhh.. sedang bertengkar ya?"

Taemin pun memberi tanda kerlingan mata pada temannya yang satu lagi lantas tertawa seolah mengerti apa maksudnya. Mereka ini hanya menabur garam di lukaku saja! Aku menatap mereka dengan bingung, hatiku seakan mendidih di tengah situasi yang membingungkan dan kejutan tak berdasar seperti ini. Lalu, Taemin menciptakan situasi ini pun menatapku dengan aneh.

"Apa jangan-jangan.. Boa tidak bilang ya?"

"Bilang apa?"

Begitu melihat raut mukaku yang seolah tidak tahu apa-apa, Taemin pun menunjukkan raut wajah seolah merasa aneh.

"Waktu itu, seonbae yang itu sudah memilih eonni.."

Ya, dia memang memilihku. Dia ingin membalas dendam padaku.

"Ketika eonni pergi hari itu, suasananya benar-benar kacau. Tapi, seonbae itu malah bangkit berdiri dan bilang kalau dia sudah memilih pasangannya lalu pergi. Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya kami semua memilih seonbae itu. Tapi, kulihat eonni tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu, makanya aku berpikir kalau hubungan eonni dengannya tidak lancar."

Hatiku mulai berdebar lagi. Namun, aku kembali ragu jika ini hanya perasaanku saja dan aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak ada.

"Mungkin itu hanya alasanya saja supaya bisa keluar dari tempat kemarin."

"Aahh,, iya juga.."

"Tidak, eonni, kalau di ingat-ingat lagi, ketika Yunho seonbae pergi, Boa langsung pamit ke kamar kecil. Sudah jelas kalau dia pergi mengejar Yunho seonbae. Saat dia kembali, raut wajahnya seperti merasa kecewa. Setelah itu, suasana meeting menjadi tidak nyaman dan akhirnya bubar. Tapi, apakah eonni tahu? Semenjak hari iu, Boa mulai menempeli eonni kemanapun eonni pergi. Apa jangan-jangan itu karena Yunho seonbae memiliki perasan tertentu terhadap eonni?"

Kalau di timbang-timbang, perkataanya mungkin benar juga. Sebelumnya, hubunganku dengan Boa biasa-biasa saja. Namun semenjak kejadian itu, dia jadi sering menghubungiku, berbagi tugas kuliah, bahkan menceritakan semua gosip yang beredar diantara teman-teman satu angkatanku. Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan teman-teman seangkatanku yang lain karena perbedaan umur diantara kami. Tadinya aku pikir itu karena kami bergabung dengan klub yang sama, tetapi ternyata ia punya alasan lain.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Tetapi, apa yang diliat Boa dariku sehingga dia mau mendekatiku? Kalau memang Yunho menyukaiku, kami pasti sudah jadi saingan.

"Pasti dia mau menghalanginya! Kejadian hari itu saja tidak dia ceritakan pada eonni. Dia pasti punya niat rahasia untuk menghalangi hubungan eonni dengan Yunho seonbae sambil terus menempeli eonni. Itu sama saja dengan dia tidak ingin orang lain merampas apa yang tidak bisa dia miliki kan?"

Meskipun aku masih ragu, tetapi aku juga berpikir kalau Boa bisa saja melakukan hal ini. Dia kan rubah ekor sembilan. Kalau begitu, apa dia membawaku bersamanya untuk menembak Yunho waktu itu juga sengaja? Dia membuatku kehilangan harapan untuk memiliki Yunho dan membuat Yunho yang mengejarku beranggapan kalau dia tampak tidak berharga di mataku? Bisa saja Yunho menilai bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Apa karena itu juga Yunho bersikap kasar padaku sampai sekarang?

Untung saja frappe yang kunikmati waktu itu tidak dibayar oleh Boa.

Dasar Boa licik! Semakin dipikirkan, Boa benar-benar licik dan keji. Memang benar, kalau yang paling menakutkan di dunia ini adalah manusia. Dibandingkan merasa marah, aku justru merasa takut ketika menyadari anak yang berusia lebih muda empat tahun dariku ini, terlebih orang yang kuanggap sebagai teman dekatku ini dengan tega menusukku dari belakang. Aku pun merasa malu pada diriku sendiri. Bisa-bisanya aku yang sudah pernah memasuki dunia kerja dan beranggapan sudah mengetahui banyak hal tentang dunia luar berakhir naif seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Kenapa Boa bisa bertingkah menggelikan seperti ini ya," ujar teman Taemin yang ada di sebelahnya dengan sinis.

Tak habis pikir melihat sikap Boa. Meskipun ingin rasanya aku berlari mencari dan membunuh Boa, aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menunjukkan celah pada teman seangkatan lainnya yang ada di sini. Aku justru akan tampak lebih buruk lagi jika bertindak kasar pada anak yang lebih muda dariku, sekalipun aku merasa malu karena dijahati oleh anak yang lebih muda dariku seperti Boa.

"Wah! Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dibuatnya."

Namun, aku tetap tidak bisa menahan kekesalan sehingga kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Wah.. wah.. sepertinya aku harus berpikir ulang tentang Boa. Padahal, tadinya aku beranggapan kalau dia adalah anak yang baik meskipun sering melakukan hal-hal yang tidak berguna. Meski terlambat, eonni beruntung bisa mengetahui hal ini kan. Kalau sudah begini, eonni tinggal melancarkan hubungan eonni dengan Yunho seonbae."

"Lancar apanya?"

"Ah, eonni juga menyukainya kan? Katanya, seonbae itu adalah So ji sub nya fakultas seni keramik. Aku punya teman di fakultas itu dan katanya gadis-gadis di sana banyak yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Sebelum diambil gadis lain, sebaiknya eonni cepat-cepat memilikinya. Kalau hubungan eonni lancar, eonni harus mengumpulkan anak laki-laki lain dan mengenalkanya pada kami di peejodohan ya."

"Semangat ya, eonni!"

Aku yang tertinggal sendirian akhirnya menyadari dua masalah yang menghadang didepanku. Yang pertama adalah bagaimana aku harus memberi hukuman pada Boa yang licik itu, lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Yunho.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku pergi kejurusan keramik di fakultas seni keramik untuk menemui Yunho. Dibawah sinar matahari yang indah, tampak orang-orang tengah membuka buku sketsanya dan menggambar sketsa. Aku menanyakan Yunho pada mereka, namun mereka hanya menggeleng. Dan aa seorang pria yang lewat di depanku berkata untuk mencainya diatap gedung.

Hembusan napasku pun terdengar berat begitu aku mulai melangkah naik ke atap. Dia terlihat di bawah bayangan pohon besar yang melebihi tinggi atap gedung ini. Sosoknya yang bertelanjang kaki dengan celana panjang digulung selutut dan badan dibungkus celemek biru benar-benar membawa suasana yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Dia berdiri membelakangiku dengan earphone menempel di telinga. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya tidak mendengar kehadiranku meskipun aku berdiri sangat dekat denganya. Aku pun turun dari atap secara perlahan agar tidak mengusiknya dan membeli minuman dingin dari mesin penjual otomatis. Aku meletakkan minuman itu di tempat aku berdiri tadi secara perlahan lalu berbalik dan berhenti sejenak. Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau aku meninggalkan memo untuk mengatakan kalau aku sudah di sini? Aku tidak akan membiarkan si rubah Boa itu mengahalangiku lagi. Aku pergi ke sudut atap itu, duduk dan menuliskan memo singkat.

(Aku tadi sudah datang, tapi aku langsung pulang karena takut mengganggumu, Kim Jaejoong)

Aku membaca ulang tulisanku tadi, tapi ku remas dan kubuang. Entah mengapa aku merasa diriku akan tampak seperti orang bodoh yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Karena itu, aku membuat memo yang baru.

(Terimakasih untuk plester kemarin)

Aku meletakkan memo di bawah minuman tadi dan turun dari atap secara perlahan.

Namun, penantianku sudah berlalu satu hari dan lagi. Hingga akhirnya empat hari pun berlalu begitu saja. Jangankan mendengar respon Yunho, kesempatan untuk bertatap muka dengannya saja tidak ada.

.

.

Sore hari setelah semua pelajaran berakhir, aku melangkah ke ruang klub dengan tergesa-gesa. Tadinya, aku khawatir harus menunjukkan raut muka seperti apa jika berpapasan dengan Kangta, tetapi untung saja ruangan klub kosong. Sepertinya, tidak ada orang yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan ini. Di sebelahnya ada album dan foto-foto berserakan yang belum sempat disusun rapi. Ketika aku mengumpulkan foto-foto itu, aku melihat sosok Yunho berfoto di beberapa latar foto itu. Semuanya tampak kuno karena fotonya sudah lama. Kangta yang berbeda dengan sekarang. Tetapi Yunho tetap tampak paling menonjol. Setelah memperhatikan foto-foto itu, aku tersadar bahwa ada seorang gadis yang selalu berada di sisi Yunho. Gadis itu berwajah putih dengan rambut panjang.

"Cantiknya."

Gadis itu benar-benar cantik. Aku sama sekali bukan tandingannya. Tak peduli dia menunjukkan ekspresi seperti apa. Selain itu, Yunho tersenyum hingga seperti itu.

Bagaimana perasaannya ketika putus dengan orang yang dia cintai seperti ini ya?

"Datang duluan ya?"

Aku kaget dan langsung berbalik, lalu melihat Kangta yang berjalan mendekat sambil tersenyum. Aku merasa raut wajahnya tersenyum tulus sehingga aku pun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Pelajarannya sudah selesai?"

"Iya, tapi hari ini kok sepi ya?"

"Entahlah.."

Dia menatapku dengan raut wajah sedih ketika meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan melihat album yang tergeletak disana.

"Kau..melihat foto ini ya?"

"Seonbae yang ini pacar Yunho seonbae yang dulu ya?"

"Iya.."

"Cantik ya.."

"Iya, seonbae ini benar-benar cantik. Dia sangat memperhatikan adik kelasnya, sifatnya juga santai dan supel.."

"Oh, begitu ya.. lalu kenapa mereka bisa putus?"

Aku ingin memastikan kebenaran gosip yang diceritakan Boa. Bisa-bisanya aku masih tetap penasaran pada Yunho di saat aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengalah seperti ini.

"Ah, itu karena seonbae itu berangkat ke luar negeri."

"Kalau itu aku sudah dengar. Bukankah mereka putus bukan sekadar kuliah ke luar negeri, melainkan karena seonbae itu kuliah ke luar negeri diam-diam ya?"

"Mungkin juga begitu.."

"Emm.. apa seonbae tahu mereka berdua sedang ada masalah apa dulu?"

Aku menatap Kangta dengan takut-takut. Dia tampak sangat kesulitan untuk angkat bicara, tetapi akhirnya dia mulai membuka mulutnya dengan ragu. Namun, seseorang mendadak membuka pintu dan masuk. Orang itu adalah Yunho. Ketika itu juga jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku memperhatikan setiap gerakanya dengan seksama. Tanpa melihat ke arahku sedikitpun, Yunho mengambil sebuah buku dari lemari dan meletakan tasnya begitu saja.

"Sudah tidak ada kelas lagi ya..?"

Untung saja Kangta mengajaknya bicara sehingga dia menoleh kesini.

"Iya.."

"Kelihatannya, kau sibuk ya?"

"Aah, tadi ada yang menghubungiku tiba-tiba minta dipinjami buku. Aku duluan ya, sampai ketemu nanti Kim Jaejoong.." ucapnya setengah hati.

Aku masih belum bisa menebaknya. Menebak perasaannya pada gadis itu.

"Nuna.. Jaejoong nuna..?"

Seseorang menepuk pundakku dan begitu berbalik, tampaklah rombongan anak-anak klub yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sini.

"Kami ingin minum-minum bersama, nuna mau ikut?" ujar seorang pria padaku.

Minum-minum.. yah itu adalah cara terbaik untuk menghibur hati yang sedih seperti ini.

"Tentu ikut dong.."

"Kalau begitu datang ke Cheers ya, nuna. Di sana yang paling murah."

"Kita ke Orange Ball aja yuk, aku yang traktir.."

.

.

Entah bagaimana cara mereka menghubungi yang lain, tempat minum-minum itu sudah dipenuhi lebih dari 10 anak klub. Kalau sudah begini, tidak lucu kalau aku kekurangan uang. Meskipun awalnya aku khawatir, keadaanku yang sudah sedikit mabuk akhirnya lupa akan hal itu.

Selain itu, Boa yang ada di hadapanku, membuatku sibuk memikirkan akan hal lain. Aku memang bersifat tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan pada orang yang tidak ku suka. Karena itulah, aku berusaha keras untuk tidak bertemu dengan Boa di luar jam pelajaran.

Boa melihat ke arahku seolah memperhatikanku, kemudian tersenyum. Dia tersenyum dengan wajah sok baik bagai malaikat padaku.

"Eonni, sepertinya hari ini eonni minum banyak ya. Eonni bisa sakit perut besok."

"Paling tidak, aku masih sadar."

Semua tipuanmu sudah terbongkar. Entah apakah karena pengaruh alkohol, aku yang selama ini mengalah dan berkata kalau dia masih anak-anak seolah tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi. Coba saja kalau kau berani berulah di saat perasaanku sedang emosi seperti ini, ujarku dalam hati.

"Seonbae, ada saus yang menempel di bibirmu.."

Boa berkata pada Kangta yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tampak saus mayones melekat di bibir Kangta yang sedang mengunyah cumi-cumi kering. Di mataku, semua tingkahnya itu tampak palsu.

"Dimana? Disini?" Kangta yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengelap bibirnya dengan polos.

"Bukan, disini, seonbae.."

Dengan lembut, Boa menyeka saus yang menempel di bibir Kangta dengan jempolnya. Lalu, dengan santainya dia mengelap saus itu di sapu tangan. Dia benar-benar licik. Kalau memang dia benar-benar mau membersihkannya di sapu tangan, kenapa tadi dia mengelapnya dengan tangan? Tidak salah lagi, si Boa ini memang benar-benar licik.

"Wah, seonbae. Seonbae tidak lupa pada janji seonbae. Pokoknya tidak boleh. Seonbae kan sudah janji kalau besok seonbae akan membelikan pizza. Janji harus ditepati. Seonbae janji kan? Nah, janji oke!"

Di sela-sela itu, tampak Boa sedang berpegangan tangan dengan senior lain bernama Minho, mereka bahkan menautkan kelingking dan menempelkan jari tanda janji. Minho seonbae hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaan Boa yang membujuknya dengan manja dan menggemaskan.

"Eonni, tadi Minho seonbae janji untuk membelikan kita pizza besok. Besok eonni datang dan tidak usah beli makan siang ya."

Ekspresi wajahnya yang seolah memedulikan itu tampak sangat menyebalkan. Ketika itu, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku.

"Minho seonbae, sepertinya seonbae punya banyak uang ya?"

Wajah Minho memucat setelah mendengar ucapan sinisku. Aku tidak peduli lagi soal itu, kali ini aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Boa.

"Kwon Boa, sebenarnya kau ini nyonya muda keberapa sih?"

Boa hanya membelakakan mata seolah tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Melihat ekspresi wajah pura-pura bodohnya itu, aku semakin beranggapan kalau dia memang penipu ulung.

"Melihat tingkahmu seperti ini, kau kira ini di room salon?"

Boa akhirnya memucat setelah sadar akan apa yang ku maksud. Semua orang yang tadinya minum-minum beralih menolehku dengan wajah kaget.

Kalau saja aku tidak mabuk, kata-kata seperti ini tidak mungkin mengalir keluar dari bibirku. Membuat kita tidak terkendali dan melampiaskan semuanya dengan enteng adalah hal yang paling menakutkan dari alkohol. Aku sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan dampak dari ucapanku ini. Rasa kecewaku terhadap Yunho juga bercampur dan ku lampiaskan pada Boa. Aku seolah menyalahkan dia karena hubunganku dengan Yunho tidak berjalan lancar.

"Eonni.. sepertinya eonni sudah terlalu mabuk."

"Hei, nuna, jangan begitu.."

Anak laki-laki yang lain menggenggam lenganku dan menarikku mundur. Kalau saja aku mengikuti perkataan mereka dengan tenang, mungkin mereka bisa beraggapan kalau aku hanyalah mabuk dan lepas kendali. Namun, dengan perasaanku sekarang aku tidak ingin orang menganggap perkataanku hanya sekadar ucapan ketika aku mabuk saja. Karena itulah, aku menampik tangan mereka.

"Kwon Boa, dengarkan. Kau itu jauh lebih muda dan cantik daripadaku. Awalnya aku menganggap semua kepura-puraan, sok manja, dan sok centilmu itu menggemaskan karena kau masih muda. Tapi semakin hari, sepertinya kau menjadikan semua itu senjatamu untuk mengelabuhi kami ya? Di depan kami kau bersikap sok lugu dengan wajah seolah tidak mengerti apa-apa, tapi kau menipu dan menusuk kami dari belakang. Kau tahu, aku sebagai sesama wanita saja melihat tingkahmu itu sama seperti gadis murahan. Bisa tidak, kau hidup sebagai wanita yang punya harga diri?"

Mungkin baru kali ini dia mendengarkan perkataan kasar seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Wajahnya memucat dan bibirnya tampak gemetaran. Tak lama kemudian, airmata mengalir dari mata besarnya. Lalu, mulailah terdengar suara senior lain dari segala sisi yang berkata 'Kim Jaejoong, cukup sampai di situ, ucapanmu keterlaluan'. Anggota klub lainnya kembali berusaha untuk menarikku mundur.

Boa yang hanya menangis dan tidak membalas perkataanku membuatku menjadi orang yang bersalah. Tetapi, jika aku keluar dengan kondisi seperti ini, aku merasa bahwa aku akan benar-benar dianggap salah oleh mereka semua. Aku pun menampik tangan mereka kembali.

"Apa menurutmu perkataanku tadi keterlaluan? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau tingkahmu selama ini keterlaluan? Kau selalu mempermainkanku seperti ini. Apa kau pikir terus-menerus tidak tahu perbuatanmu? Sepertinya kau tahu dengan jelas apa maksud perkataanku ini."

"Huhuhu.. maafkan aku, eonni.. aku mengaku salah. Huhu.. aku mengaku salah.. maafkan aku.."

Boa terus menangis sambil memohon maaf padaku. Dia menangis sembari menyeka airmata dengan kedua tangan hingga maskaranya berantakan. Melihatnya seperti ini membuatku tidak ada piliham lain selain memaafkannya. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan sangat mengasihininya.

"Hei! Bisa diam tidak!"

Terdengar suara melengking. Gayoung pun maju melindungi Boa. Sembari mendudukkan Boa dia bertingkah seolah menerima baton estafet untuk melanjutkan pertandingan, lalu menatapku tajam.

"Hei kau, Kim Jaejoong! Kau bangga ya masuk kuliah di umur setua ini? Sialan! Mau sampai kapan anak-anak yang lain harus berhati-hati paadamu? Dari awal aku menolak untuk menerima mahasiswa dengan umur tua sepertimu. Orang-orang seperti kalian pasti tidak akan mengikuti kegiatan klub secara rutin dan hanya menimbulkan masalah. Kalau kau memang jarang masuk klub, sebaiknya kau pergi saja baik-baik! Memang apa bagusnya dari berumur tua? Bisa-bisanya kau mabuk dan membuat keributan seperti ini! Apa kau tidak malu dengan anak-anak yang lebih muda darimu?"

Perkataannya sangat mengagetkanku. Setiap perkataannya bagaikan jarum yang menusuk hatiku. Padahal, aku selaku berusaha untuk bersikap manja pada anak-anak lainya agar tidak terlihat tua dan selalu menyapa mereka lebih dulu ketika berpapasan. Aku bahkan berpikir kalau mereka bisa menganggap remeh aku karena melakukan hal itu. Tetapi ternyata, mereka masih tetap tidak menganggapku sama seperti mereka. Aku mulai merasa kalau aku adalah makhluk asing diantara mereka.

"Moon Gayoung, berhenti!"

Akhirnya Kangta menariknya keluar hingga suaranya tidak terdengar lagi. Kakiku kehilangan tenaga. Air mataku seolah akan mengalir seketika. Aku pun melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan kaki gemetaran. Aku sudah setua ini akan tampak sangat memperihantinkan jika sampai menangis didepan mereka.

"Eonni.."

Aku berkata bahwa aku tidak apa-apa pada anggota wanita lain yang berusaha mengejarku. Aku lantas duduk di dalam kamar mandi. Awalnya hanya air mata saja yang mengucur di mataku, namun kemudian isak tangis mulai keluar dari mulutku.

"Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu.."

Aku terus menangis sambil menekan flush toilet karena takut ada yang mendengar suaraku. Perkataan Gayoung tadi masih terus terngiang di telingaku. Di tengah-tengah isakan tangisku, terdengar bunyi ponsel berdering. Aku mengabaikannya karena sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengangkat telepon dan ponselku akhirnya berhenti berdering. Saat aku menyeka airmata dan mengambil ponselku, tampaklah nama 'Jung Yunho' di layar. Seketika itu juga, jantungku berhenti berdetak. Apakah aku harus mengangkatnya, atau tidak? Ketika aku merasa ragu, dering telepon pun berhenti dan entah kenapa aku menghela napas kecewa. Namun, ponselku kembali berdering. Yang menghubungiku masih tetap Yunho.

'Ha..lo..'

'Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?'

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan suara tangis dengan mengecilkan suaraku. Mendengar suara Yunho membuatku nyaman.

'Tidak terdengar tadi..'

'Katanya anak-anak yang lain minum ya? Dimana?'

'Mmm.. semuanya sudah selesai minum..'

'Lalu sekarang kau dimana? Dari suaramu, sepertinya kau sedang di luar ya?'

'Aku mau pulang..'

'Kenapa? Padahal aku belum datang.'

'Semuanya sudah pulang.'

'Kalau begitu, kita minum berdua saja.'

Saat ini aku membutuhkan semangat. Ajakannya untuk minum berdua dengannya, bagiku terdengar seperti ucapan yang ingin menyemangatiku. Apakah suaranya yang selalu terdengar memanjakanku dan sangat ramah itu membuatku menjadi lemah?

'Benarkah?'

'Kalau kau bilang kau membutuhkanku, aku akan datang..'

'Aku butuh..'

'Baiklah, tunggu aku ya..'

Dia menutup teleponnya tanpa bertanya dimana aku. Entah kenapa aku merasa bersemangat ketika ada seseorang yang berada di sisiku dalam situasi seperti ini. Saat aku keluar dari toilet, tampak mahasiswa pekerja sambilan sedang membersihkan meja tempat kami minum-minum tadi. Sepertinya yang lain sudah pulang. Di tempat kosong itu, tampak tasku yang seolah ditinggalkan sendiri begitu saja. Tas itu tampak persis sepertiku. Benda yang layak untuk dibuang oleh kebanyakan orang. Padahal, aku sudah berusaha untuk mendekati mereka, aku sudah berusaha untuk menyingkirkan perbedaan di antara kami. Aku merasa bahwa hubungan manusia memang benar-benar rumit.

"Anda harus bayar dulu."

Pemilik toko yang ada di kasir menarik tanganku ketika aku berniat keluar sambil menenteng tasku. Manusia ini memang benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Berapa semuanya?"

Begitu melihat tagihan di meja kasir, aku menyadari kalau aku kekurangan 30.000 won. Aku kembali mengecek apakah ini semua berasal dari meja kami. Namun, pertanyaanku itu sia-sia. Ah.. benar-benar hari yang menjengkelkan. Ketika aku sedang memikirkan cara untuk bisa keluar dari tempat ini sambil menutup mata sesaat, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang familier di telingaku.

"Ini."

Begitu aku membuka mataku, tampak sosok Yunho yang tengah membayar minuman tadi di kasir. Baru kali ini aku merasa senang akan kehadirannya, juga pada lembaran uang yang ada di tangannya. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa datang secepat ini. Padahal, belum ada limat menit waktu berselang sejak kami bertelepon tadi.

"Aku berpapasan dengan anak-anak yang lain dijalan. Mereka menyuruhku untuk membantumu membayar kekurangannya. Seharusnya Kangta menjagamu, tapi dia sibuk bertengkar dengan Gayoung. Sekarang pun mereka masih bertengkar. Tapi, dia mengalah karena ucapan Gayoung sangat kasar. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa?"

Aku merasa lega karena Yunho tidak ada disini ketika hal tadi terjadi.

"No comment."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku hanya penasaran melihat matamu yang bengkak seperti itu."

Begitu aku menyentuh mataku yang dikatakanya bengkak, dia tersenyum singkat sembari memasangkan topi sport yang dikenakannya ke kepalaku. Topi besarnya itu jatuh hingga menutupi mataku. Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu mengecilkan ukuran topi itu di kepalaku.

"Di luar sudah malam. Kalau kau mengenakannya, orang-orang tidak akan menyadari matamu itu. Soal hidungmu yang memerah, bisa kau tutupi dengan foundation saja."

Hari ini dia sangat perhatian. Dia bersikap seolah memahami perasaanku hari ini, dia tidak menjailiku karena tahu kalau mungkin aku akan marah.

Begitu kami melangkah keluar dari Orange Ball, anak-anak klub lainnya sudah pulang. Meski aku tidak tahu pertengkaran Gayoung dengan Kangta tadi dimenangkan oleh siapa, sepertinya mereka sudah berdamai dan pulang. Sisa alkohol tadi langsung menghilang begitu di terpa oleh angin di musim semi.

"Mau minum kopi? Tidak-tidak, karena tadi kau minum alkohol, kita minum teh hijau saja."

Yunho berlari ke toko 24 jam dan kembali dengan teh hijau kaleng dalam genggamannya. Setelah membuka kalengnya, dia mengeluarkan saputangan dari dalam kantong dan membersihkan kalengnya lalu diberikan padaku. Sikapnya itu benar-benar sikap seorang playboy sejati.

Begitu melihat kaleng minuman, aku teringat akan umpan yang ku lemparkan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak melihat seonbae beberapa hari ini."

"Ah, aku pergi ke Incheon beberapa hari ini."

Begitu rupanya. Karena itulah, dia tidak menghubungiku.

"Oh, iya.. kemarin aku pergi ke fakultas seni keramik lho."

"Apa? Benarkah?"

Apa dia tidak tahu? Pantas saja aku memiliki perasaan tidak enak soal ini.

"Aku melihat seonbae dengan kaki berlumuran tanah liat di atap, tapi aku langsung pergi karena ku pikir seonbae sedang tidak ingin di ganggu."

Yunho berhenti melangkah. Dia menggunakan bibirnya untuk menahan kaleng tadi, sementara tangannya sibuk mengacak-acak isi dompetnya seolah teringat akan sesuatu.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau yang menulis ini?"

Yang tertulis di dalam memo itu hanyalah 'terimaksih'. Kata plester yang ada didepannya sulit dibaca karena tulisannya memudar.

"Ckckck.. orang bodoh itu memang menyusahkan ya." ucapnya sambil menggeleng dan menjulurkan lidah.

"Apa!"

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau meninggalkan memo itu di atas kaleng dingin? Tetesan air dari kaleng itu memudarkan tulisan yang ada di depan dan hanya menyisakan kata 'terimaksih' saja. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memberikannya padaku. Aku jadi penasaran, makanya aku selalu membawanya."

Jelas saja Yunho tidak tahu siapa yang memberikannya karena kata 'plester' itu sudah tidak bisa dibaca. Ucapan itu tentang aku yang bertingkah bodoh terasa benar kali ini.

"Kata yang ada didepannya itu apa?"

"Seonbae tidak perlu tahu."

Aku menjadi kesal terhadap tingkah bodohku itu begitu mendengar omelan Yunho.

"Jangan-jangan, kau menuliskan 'cintaku', iya kan?"

Aku menatap Yunho dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Dasar, kenapa seonbae berpikir kalau kata-kata 'cintaku' akan muncul di sana? Tidak mungkin aku menuliskan kata kerja seperti itu ke dalam kalimat ini kan. Coba ingat-ingat lagi, hal apa yang baru-baru ini seonbae lakukan padaku sehingga aku harus berterimakasih pada seonbae. Sebenarnya, siapa yang bodoh?"

Bagaikan orang yang sedang mencoba menebak jawaban kuis, Yunho menatap kertas itu lekat-lekat, kemudian bertanya lagi dengan serius, "Dua kata kan?"

"Iya."

"Aha! Kalau begitu plester. Benar kan?"

"Ting tong. Seonbae menjawab pertanyaan gampang dengan rumit ya."

Dia mengabaikan ucapan ketusku itu dan kegirangan seperti anak kecil karena berhasil menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Tidak ada hadiahnya?"

"Kan seonbae sudah menerimanya, minuman."

Aku merasa dia sangat menggemaskan ketika menunjukkan raut wajah yang seolah tidak terima akan perkataanku tadi. Tanpa sadar akupun tertawa.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau mencariku?"

Aku tertawa sambil meminum minumanku tadi jadi terbatuk-batuk karena kaget. Sembari mengusap punggungku, Yunho kembali berkata, "Untuk apa kutanyakan hal yang jelas seperti ini? Kau terpesona oleh pesonaku kan? Yah, kalau kau jatuh semudah ini, tidak menarik."

"Bukan pesona seonbae. Aku hanya mencoba menerima umpan yang seonbae lempar padaku melalui plester kemarin."

"Kau juga melempar umpan padaku, tapi tidak kena sasaran, begitu?"

"Yah, namanya hidup, pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan seperti ini kan."

"Ah, kupikir.. padahal kupikir kau adalah player sejati ketika kau membahas 69 di pertemuan pertama kita dulu, ternyata tidak ya."

Aku melihatnya sangat serius akan perkataanya itu.

"Kalau begitu, alasan seonbae memilihku untuk jadi pasangan seonbae di perjodohan kemarin jangan-jangan.. karena itu?"

"Memangnya ada alasan lain? Tentu saja aku mengejar orang yang membuatku memucat melalui perkataan vulgar seperti itu kan."

Astaga, kenapa ada pria liar seperti dia di dunia ini? Ucapku dalam hati, sementara Yunho memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana dan terus tertawa seolah merasa hal ini sangat lucu. Tetapi masalahnya, aku sama sekali tidak membenci tawanya yang tidak tahu malu itu. Inilah yang di katakan kekuatan super dari seorang player.

"Kalau sudah begini, kau sudah tidak ada pikiran lain kan?"

"Soal apa?"

"Kau sudah lupa, ya sudah."

Lalu, dia melempar kaleng kosongnya ke tong sampah dan berjalan didepan. Aku melihat sosok belakangnya, aku kembali teringat akan diriku yang menangis tadi. Apa jangan-jangan dia sengaja menghiburku? Kataku dalam hati, tetapi hal ini sangat sulit ku percayai.

Entah sejak kapan, dia sudah berdiri di depan jendela kampus. Karena sudah pukul 11 malam, kampus tampak sangat sepi dan lengang tanpa sosok seorang manusi pun.

"Masuk?"

Dia menunjuk kampus yang gelap itu dengan jempolnya.

"Jam segini?"

"Hoho, kau takut?"

"Cih, takut apanya. Baiklah! Pokoknya seonbae yang bertanggung jawab dan jangan menangis kalau nanti sudah terjadi."

.

.

Suasana kampus di malam hari tampak berbeda dengan pemandangan di siang hari. Namun sekarang hanya aku dan dia yang berjalan di antara ranting pohon yanh memanjang ini. Pendapatku tentang Yunho semakin kuat bahwa dia benar-benar playboy jenius. Bisa-bisanya dia membuat hati wanita bergetar semudah ini.

"Tidak menyesal kan, masuk ke sini?"

Dia lantas duduk di bangku pinggir jalan. Raut wajahku sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dan aku mengikutinya.

"Kau ini.. playboy juga punya ketulusan, kau tidak tahu ya? Aku hanya menunjukkan hal ini pada orang yang benar-benar ku sukai."

"Kalau begitu, ini bukan hal yang sebenarnya ingin kau tunjukkan padaku kan?"

"Kau benar.."

"Jadi apa yang ingin seonbae tunjukkan padaku?"

"Ini."

Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari panjangnya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya lagi, dia menunjuk ke arah jantungnya. Sinar mata dan cara bicaranya itu membuatku merasakan keseriusannya.

"Dan juga yang ini."

Hal selanjutnya yang dia tunjuk dengan jelas adalah.. alat kelaminnya?

Aku langsung bergerak menjauh dari Yunho ke ujung bangku sembari berkata ketus, "Ya! Tingkah seonbae benar-benar sesuai dengan sebutan player ya!"

Entah apa yang lucu, lagi-lagi dia tertawa. Melihat tingkahnya yang kekanakan seperti ini, dia tampak persis seperti anak kecil yang nakal. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti tertawa dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Kau sudah dengar gosip tentangku kan?"

"Goo..gosip apa?"

"Antara aku dan Jessica seonbae.."

"Iya, tapi aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai gosip semata."

"Aku pernah menyukainya, bahkan sangat menyukainya."

"Aku tahu itu. Aku tidak sengaja melihat foto kalian, semuanya seperti itu"

"Tapi, kami sudah putus, benar-benar putus."

"Bolehkah aku tahu, kenapa kalian putus?"

"Menurutmu, apa yang paling sulit di hadapi ketika berpacaran?"

Hei, aku belum pernah pacaran! Aku memikirkannya dengan lebih serius, karena menurutku melakukan hubungan seks bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan.

"Hmm, mengukur besarnya perasaan seseorang? Bagiku, itulah yang paling penting."

"Mengukur perasaan?"

"Coba pikirkan rasanya mengkhawatirkan perasaan seseorang terhadapmu. Aku sudah melangkah maju dua langkah karena menyukainya, tetapi orang itu setengah langkah saja pun tidak mau mendekat. Kita akan tampak sangat menyedihkan dan terluka. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Melakukan hal seperti itu untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain memang wajar, tapi jika mendekati hati seseorang dengan cara seperti itu justru harus berhati-hati dan sangat melelahkan. Terkadang, aku merasa iri pada orang yang bisa mengabaikan hal seperti itu dan menghadapi orang lain secara langsung dengan mudah. Tapi, aku juga merasa tidah nyaman jika berdekatan dengan orang lain seperti itu."

Yunho mengangguk seolah mendengar ucapanku dengan serius.

"Kau benar, aku juga sudah mendekati seonbae itu hingga tidak ada ajarak diantara kami, tapi seonbae itu berbeda. Aku selalu terbebani akan hal itu."

"Apa itu kelemahanmu. Masuk universitas lebih lama dari orang lain? Itu yang kau maksud kan ketika kau bilang bahwa aku masuk kuliah dengan santai dan menerima uang jajan dari orangtua, sementata kau masuk dengan usahamu sendiri. Sejujurnya, aku suka melihat caramu yang berbicara dengan berani seperti itu. Bisa dibilang kalau aku jatuh hati padamu. Itu bukan kelemahan. Itu adalah sesuatu yang patut di hormati dan sangat membanggakan. Jika kau menghadapi orang seperti Gayoung atau siapa pun itu, berbicaralah dengan berani seperti yang kau lakukan padaku dulu. Aku pasti akan ada untuk mendukungmu."

Setiap perkataanya menjadi obat luka hati dan penyemangat bagiku. Meskipun didalam hati aku menganggapnya sebagai suatu hal yang berani, di satu sisi aku tidak mendapatkan dukungan dari orang lain. Sebenarnya, aku hanya membutuhkan pengakuan dari orang lain. Seseorang yang berkata kalau yang kulakukan ini adalah hal yang membanggakan. Bukan hanya sekadar kata-kata di bibir, melainkan perkataan yang keluar tulus dari dalam hati. Sekarang, aku justru memdapatkannya dari dia, dan bukan orang lain.

"Hehehe.. iya juga ya.. itu bukan kelemahan namanya.." ujarku sambil menarik napas. Air mataku mengalir karena seluruh kesedihanku seolah terangkat begitu menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang mengerti perasaanku dan memberiku dukungan. Sambil tertawa malu, aku segera menghapus air mataku karena tidak ingin merusak suasana dengan menangis secara tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Hehehehe.."

"Bodoh! kau tidak menyeka air matamu dengan benar."

Yunho menempelkan jarinya di pipiku dan menyeka air mataku secara perlahan. Dari tangannya, aku mencium aroma tanah yang berbaur dengan menyentuh pipiku dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian bibirnya mendekat ke arah kelopak mataku. Hembusan napasnya yang hangat menempel di kedua kelopak mataku. Lalu, rasa hangat ini datang dari mana? Dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat sisa tetesan airmata yang ada dimataku. Kemudian bibirnya itu perlahan turun dan melumat bibir bawahku. Saking gugup dan kagetnya, aku lupa akan jantungku yang berdegup kencang. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bernapas.

Bagi seorang wanita, bibir sama seperti organ intimnya. Karena itu, berciuman sama saja dengan melakukan hubungan seks. Meakipun biasa-biasa saja, ciuman itu bisa menjadi kepuasan sensual tersendiri, bergantung pada setiap orang. Lain halnya denganku, aku menganggap sebuah ciuman sebagai 'penyatuan jiwa sebelum melangkah ke hubungan seks'.

"Kalau berciuman, biasanya mata ditutup."

Bagaikan anak kecil, aku menuruti perintahnya dan menutup kedua mataku rapat-rapat. Namun, aku lantas terkejut dan membelalakan mataku seketika. Astaga, aku pikir perkataan menggelikan seperti ini hanya ada dalam komik-komik saja. Terlebih lagi, orang yang mendengarkan ucapan paling amatir seperti ini tak lain tak bukan adalah diriku sendiri.

Namun, hal itu tidak ada gunanya. Memangnya aku bisa melakukan apa meskipun aku tahu teknik berciuman? Sekarang ini, anak SMA saja sudah berciuman, sementara iku bertingkah layaknya anak TK dengan bibir tak begerak dan dialah yang melumat bibirku sesuka hatinya. Kemana perginya rasa lega karena bibir kami tidak hanya diam dan menempel saja seperti ikan mati tadi?

Ketika aku merasakan lidahnya melesap ke dalam mulutku, aku mendadak sempoyongan dengan kaki dan tangan seolah tak bertenaga lagi. Kemudian, aku meraih pundaknya dengan tangan gemetar. Tetapi, dia mencumbuku semakin kencang tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk bernapas. Awalnya, aku mulai menaikkan tekanan lidahku, tetapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berhasil dan berakhir dengan aku mengikuti cumbuannya. Ketika itulah, aku mulai merasa gugup dan bimbang apakah aku harus tetap melanjutkan ciuman ini atau tidak. Baru saja dia melepaskan bibirnya dariku, dia mengejar bibirku lagi dan menciumku dengan lembut.

Ah Jung Yunho.. pasti ini yang dikatakan orang sebagai pesona iblisnya.

"Ah! Sialan, kenapa tidak cari motel aja? Apa-apaan kalian berbuat seperti itu di kampus?"

Makian itu terasa bagaikan bongkahan batu besar yang menimpa kami dengan seketika. Telingaku berdenging dan otakku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Aku tersentak kaget dan mendorong Yunho, laku melihat dua orang yang berlari mendekat dari ujung jalan sana. Mereka tampak membawa tongkat berwarna orange menyala di tangannya.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan berniat menoleh ke arah Yunho, meskipun tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang sedang kulihat. Tampak dua orang berlari secepat kilat hanya dengan mengenakan celana dalam saja dihadapanku.

"Mereka di gerebek oleh keamanan di dalam mobil."

"Pihak keamanan?" ucapku dengan napas berat karena rasa gugup masih belum reda.

"Sekarang namanya penjaga malam. Di malam hari ada dua giliran penjaga malam. Mereka memang hanya bekerja paruh waktu, tapi mereka sangat suka menangkap pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berpacaran."

"Kalau sampai tertangkap, kehidupan kampus bisa jadi sangat memalukan ya."

"Tapi dua orang tadi sudah jelas bukan mahasiswa kampus kita."

"Kenapa seonbae bisa tahu?"

"Bisa karena biasa." ucapnya santai dan tersenyum.

Oh ya? Kenapa tidak. Dia pasti sudah tahu akan hal ini karena serig membawa gadia-gadis lain sepertiku malam ini. Seketika itu juga, aku menyesal telah berciuman dengannya tadi. Bisa-bisanya aku memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya seperti laki-laki.

"Kau mudah percaya ya?"

"Yah, selama aku tidak sampai terluka. Tapi belakangan ini aku merasa sulit untuk mempercayai orang. Ada yang bilang kalau hal itu bisa membuat kita terluka."

Dia tertawa, "Kalau begitu, kau orang yang jujur?"

"Yah, selama aku tidak melukai perasaan orang lain. Ini sesuatu yang pasti. Meskipun demikian, aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa melukai perasaan orang yang menciumku barusan."

"Apa kau mau mempercayaiku selama kau tidak merasa terluka?"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku mengajakmu berpacaran dengamu.."

"Hohoho.. seonbae tidak perlu mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak serius hanya dengan seonbae takut melukai perasaanku."

"Aku jujur dan sederhana. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak serius hanya untuk menjaga perasaan orang lain."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa seonbae memintaku untuk mempercayai seonbae selama aku tidak terluka seperti tadi? Bukankah itu artinya seonbae tidak bisa jujur padaku sepenuhnya?"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tipe orang jujur kan. Tapi.. tapi aku hanya khawatir kau akan dipusingkan dengan rumor-rumor tentang hubunganku dengan Jessica seonbae ataupun hal-hal lainya."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan percaya pada seonbae sepenuhnya. Seonbae harus bertanggung jawab kalau aku sampai terluka hanya karena percaya pada seonbae. Bukankah hal ini harus dilakukan ketika berpacaran?"

"Kalau begitu, aku sekarang bisa maju satu langkah kan, Kim Jaejoong?"

"Baiklah.."

Aku cukup senang hari ini ditengah kesedihan yang aku alami hari ini juga. Karena ada Yunho yang kali ini membuatku nyaman dan aman.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Fiuh! Akhirnya selesai Chapter 3 ya, ini sih belum seberapa! Hahahaha.. Terimakasih semuanya yang sudah baca dan reviews.. capek juga ngetik ya.. LOL maaf gak bisa update kilat, karena waktu dll yang tidak memungkinkan, tapi di usahakan update, yang penting update kan? Gak ampe satu bulan? Ahahahahha. See you~

**¤ichigomin¤**


End file.
